Kurosaki of the Fan
by Ninjazzz
Summary: "It's been six months. six long months...since I lost my soul reaper powers." Ichigo is ready to break, he meets an old 'aquaintence' who helps him train, and helps Naruto prank the Hokage.
1. New beginnings

An: I own nothing.

Chapter 1:

It was a few months after Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers. He didn't like how things were but he never complained, never told anyone. Just kept quiet, wearing a fake smile. Little did he know that was soon going to change, without Kugo.

Human world, Karakura Town

Ichigo...

It's been six months, seven long months since my battle with Aizen-san, and six months since I lost my soul reaper powers. Karin doesn't come to me with anything she sees, or tell me about anything that scares her.

Yuzu finally started to see spirits though. She was scared at first, till Karin and I told her what was happening to her. After that she became happy about it, accepting it a little more each week. If she ever had any problems with spirits she never said.

"I'm off to school. Have a good day you two."

"I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight Ichigo." Yuzu calls out

"See you later Ichigo. Have a good day." Karin says broadly

"Arigato."

I walk into school like everything is fine. I smile, and say morning to everyone. When the teacher walks in she goes through attendance. But I know...

"We have a new student today. Come in and introduce yourself."

A girl with light brown hair (Think of that girl from code geass) that goes to just past her shoulders tied into a ponytail. Her eyes blue in color, no, they just looked it, they were actually onyx. She didn't even wear th school uniform. She wore a lose white t-shirt with a dark grey sleeveless jacket over it along with a pair of black jeans that stopped at her knees and a pair of combat boots. She alse wore a ring and a pair of headphones around her kneck.

I mentally scoff 'show-off'

"Ohayo. I'm Melia. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in an almost monotone voice

"Take a seat next to Kurosaki."

Melia gave me a look and I knew to wait until lunch time. 'She's still a girl of few words.'

During class I didn't understand some of the notes on the board. I hear a pencil tap a desk and I look over at Melia's desk. I let out a relieved sigh. With out me saying anything she wrote out the notes and decoded it for me.

As I pack my bag to head home I notice Melia waiting patiently. We walk down the stairs together.

"You should spend the night at my place. We can catch up easier there." I don't know why she's so paranoid when no one knows who she is, although, that might make her even more paranoid.

"Hn." Translation: I'd like that.

We reach my place and head straight up to my room. Yuzu and Karin aren't home yet…

"Yuzu will enjoy seeing you…"

"Ichigo…" she interrupts as we reach the ground. "It's time for us to talk." Her voice was even the way it usually is, with a slight commanding tone under it. She takes my hand and we disappear in a swirl.

Melia's Dimension…

"I know you, I know about how you lost your soul reaper powers."

"I'm fine with it. I'm finally normal."

"Ichigo… I know you. Don't hold it in, no one can hear us or see us here. You can be yourself around me."

I finally scream; because she's right. I've felt so helpless and weak these past few months. I loved being a substitute soul reaper. Since I lost that I've just been so frustrated however, I didn't want to show it in front of every one and worry them.

I punch the ground and scream again. I'm just so frustrated, I feel so weak, so helpless. Finally I stop and just look up.

"That's why you brought me here isn't it?"

"Hai. I knew you wouldn't vent your frustrations around others. And we've both seen each other at our worst. You're used to me."

"I'm so tired of being weak."

"Hn" translation; I'll help you to get stronger.

"I can't use sprit energy."

"Hn. Hn." Translation; Chakra is different. Similar but still different.

"How?"

"Chakra is a mixture of physical energy and spiritual energy. You still have spirit energy because without it you wouldn't be alive."

"So what's your idea? I want to get away from here."

"Hn." Translation; You can't run away from your problems.

"I'm not running. Remember what we talked about?"

"It was different then. What about your friends?"

"They act like I'm going to break if they so much as mention hollows. My friends who do fight hollows are always too busy."

"Gomen. I'm sorry your friends haven't been around much."

"It's fine. It is the weekend. Want to grab Karin and Yuzu and get out of here?"

"Hn, hn?" translation; What do you tell your otou-san?

"That it's sibling bonding time and he'll understand."

"Is it what you wish?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Grab what you need. We can get clothes once we get to my place. Grab your sisters too. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure everything is ready."

I blink and I'm back in my room. Melia isn't around. I head down stairs to see my imoto's walking in through the door.

Sereitei...

The captains and Lieutenants were gathered around discussing the latest news of hollows and minor problems within the soul society. Suddenly…..

"Head CAPTIAN!" one of Jushiro's 3rd seats barged in. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you head captain. We have news. Ichigo Kurosaki in the world of the living has disappeared."

"What! How did this happen?" Jushiro asked

"We must assume the enemy has made contact with Kurosaki-kun. I want everyone to train and prepare to take out the enemy when they make their move against Sereitei. Should he side with the enemy I also want everyone to prepare to eliminate Kurosaki-kun."

"Permission to speak freely?" a ravenet asked

"Granted Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo would never side with the enemy. He won't go against soul society, he's not a threat."

"Maybe, but how can we be absolutely sure he will not go against us. There was a substitute soul reaper in the past who helped us out in dire times. He helped us, fought beside us, then the day came where he turned against us. I will not take that risk with Kurosaki."

"Hey old man Yamma, don't you think you're being a bit paranoid? I mean this is Kurosaki Ichigo we're talking about right? He was just a young teenager when he became a substitute."

"I'm with Shunsui. Kurosaki Ichigo was a teenager who had his life in front of him before he gained his soul reaper powers."

"I agree with Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. Kurosaki-kun saved Rukia even though he had only known her for a short time. He could have quit after being defeated however, he only fought harder to save her."

Every one was amazed that Byakuya of all people spoke up in favor of Ichigo, let alone against the head captain.

"What if one of us were to watch him and report in on what's going on?" Jushiro suggested.

The head captain hummed in thought.

"Very well. Rukia Kuchiki. You are to watch Kurosaki Ichigo in the world of the living and report any and all activity."

"Hai head Captain. I'll prepare to leave immediately."

"Dismissed As for the rest of you I want you to prepare for the enemy. Am I understood?"

"Hai!"

"Sir. We just received a message." A man from Byakuyas division said as he suddenly appeared.

"Give it to me."

Yamamoto read the scroll once the messenger handed it to him.

"Every one is dismissed."

Every one leaves to prepare for the upcoming headaches.

Melia…

I appeared in my house and sent a clone to get Naruto. I started with the basic opening windows and sweeping the floors.

"Melia."

"Naruto-nii. Ichigo is coming over for the weekend. I need help getting the place ready. I was hoping that…" I didn't need to even say anything more as his response was

"Shadow clone Jutsu! Don't worry about a thing Meli-tan. (Me-lee) I've got your back."

"I think we're going to have fun this weekend."

"Oh?"

"Ichigo wants to train. Speaking of I have to go get him and his sisters."

"I'll have dinner started by the time you get back."

"I can take care of it Naruto-nii. Why don't you go get your stuff? You can spend the weekend here too."

"You sure?"

"Why the hell not."

"You're the best Meli-tan"

"I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Alright. Mind giving me a lift back to my place?"

"Sure." I smile. 'He's one of the few who I'll talk this much around.'

Ichigo…

"So we're really going to get away from goat-face for the weekend?"

"Hai. Just grab what you'll need. Melia said that we can go shopping when we get there."

"Why not just bring our stuff?"

"That's right, you two were two young to remember that place. Okay, so how much do you remember about Melia?" I ask

"Not much. You said she had a weird job?" Karin tells me slightly annoyed.

"You should just skip the explanations and show them Ichi."

"Probably." I shrug whilst sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Let's go already so we can show them." Melia rolls her eyes as she walks towards us

I grab my sisters and she teleports us to her place.

Hidden leaf village…

Melia…

"Here we are. Ok so I thought we could stay here, unless you guys wanted to stay at the other place?"

"We're okay here Melia. So let me guess. You'll show us our rooms then we'll go shopping?" Ichi asked

"Hai. If you'll follow me."

"Hope I'm not late."

"Not at all Naruto."

"Ohayo. I'm the future Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you." I can't help but roll my eyes at his greeting

"I'm Karin."

"I'm Yuzu."

The girls bow as the introduce themselves. Naruto might get a couple more friends out of this weekend. I can't help but smile at the thought.

"Let's go in. Arigato for helping me get ready Naruto-nii."

"You don't have to thank me imoto."

"Naruto you can stay in this room if you'd like. Ichigo your room is right next to his. Karin, Yuzu?" I wait for them to turn and look at me.

"Would you like your own bedrooms, or would you prefer to share?"

"We'll share one Melia-chan."

"It's fine with me." Karin said as she shrugged.

"As you wish." I said as I lead them down another hall to where 'our' rooms are. "I'll let you two take my room. I mainly sleep in my brothers room anyways."

"What about Itachi?" Yuzu asks "Is he on a mission?"

It reminds me of how the three of us, who used to be so close, isn't reality any more.

"Sort of…" I answer

Naruto…

I leave a clone to unpack for me and head towards where Melia took the girls.

"What about Itachi?" a soft voice asks, Yuzu, I realize. "Is he on a mission?"

'They don't know about what happened to Melia's family!' my mind screams

"Sort of…" I hear the sadness in her tone and I know she misses her brother. She told me the truth a couple years ago. To say I was surprised, Itachi actually a good guy? I want to tell them the truth, that Itachi is marked as a missing-nin.

I stop though. It's not my place to tell them, it's Melias. Still, Melia is sad.

I walk up behind her, pulling her back into my chest while my left hand grabs hers.

"Why don't you two check out the room so we can go shopping already?" I give a smile as I distract them from asking any more questions.

It works and I talk to Melia.

"I'm sorry. I know you miss Itachi and Sasuke."

"It's getting harder nii-san. I miss it all more and more as the days go by."

"I know. I promise, you will get your family back one day. That's my promise of a lifetime to you. Believe it."

"Arigato nii-chan." When she said that I knew…

Ichigo…

I waited downstairs for everyone after seeing Naruto and Melia in the hall. I was glad that he was able to help her. I want to help him make good on his promise. 'Looks like I'll have to have a chat with Suke-chan (Suki aka Sasuke). The little bastard is in for an earful about being there for his sister.

Suddenly footsteps are heard and I walk over to the stair landing to move everyone along.

"What do you guys think? Fun way? Or tunnels?" Melia asks mischievously

"What's the fun way?" Yuzu asked

'She shouldn't have asked that.' Why? Because when you're Melia, the fun way, is the right/only way.

"Naruto-nii? Shall we show them?" by this point both she and Naruto have fox like grins plastered on their faces. Oh, shit, they both have 'the look'.

'Great, she corrupted him too. I hope the third didn't have to live long enough to see this.'

Elsewhere in the Shinigami's stomach Sarutobi Hiruzen sneezed.

"Bless you Sarutobi."

"Arigato Tobirama-sensei."

Leaf village…

Ichigo POV…

Naruto quickly scoops Yuzu onto his back while Melia grabs Karin. I take the ground after them.

"Melia!"

"What is it Ichi?"

"We'll need you to use a transformation on us before we actually reach the village."

"Don't worry about it. Oh hey Naruto! Does lady Tsunade know about them being here?"

"And ruin the fun?"

"I know where we're going after shopping."

"Awe, do we have to?"

"Who said I was gonna ruin the fun? We're just gonna have a little extra fun. Naruto? How many clones can you make to look like them?"

"Oooh. I got it now. Melia-chan. You're a genius."

"Melia? What twisted from of 'fun' did you think up this time? And when did you corrupt poor, poor Naruto?"

"Hey his sensei was Hatake Kakashi. He also spent a few years with Master Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. They couldn't corrupt him, so why do you think it was me?"

"You're not them Meli-chan."

Melia

"Anyways, here we are." I say just before we get to the village

"Subject changer." Ichi grumbles under his breath

"I'm just going to change how your cloths look. I know of a couple great stores we can go to. And after lunch while we have a little fun eh Naruto?"

Naruto's reaction was a fox grin from ear to ear.

'Oh crap.' Ichigo thinks before sighing.

"How can I help?" comes from the least expected person Ichi.

"We might need a distraction for the Anbu while we set up. And we could use help watching out for Jonin and Anbu, pretty much everyone who's a ninja." I tell him

"I can do that." He nods

"Naruto-kun? Did you have a stash somewhere close?"

"I have stashes everywhere." He answers, meaning yes. And most likely very close.

"Think Sky and Ice would like to join?" Naruto asks.

"Probably, but they're away on a mission for another few days."

"That sucks." Naruto said in a way that did not in anyway make him sound sincere. Oh boy,

"You're right it does suck." I give him a smirk

"Sooo." I look at him

"Sooo." He looks back at me

We grin together, Ichigo shivers behind us

"Torture them with this info when they get back?"

"Would they ever go on missions if you told them?" Ichigo inquires

"What do you mean Ichi?"

"I mean if you tell them about the prank then they'll want to make sure not to miss the next one. Meaning they'll stop taking on missions. Meaning they'll get bored more often…."

"They are horrible children when bored. They always end up giving me a headache."

"I still wanna know exactly what the hell you do here Meli-chan." Ichi asked me

"Didn't I tell you years ago?"

"I only know some of the details. You never fully explained everything to me." He said as we entered Naruto's pranking stash hideout. Aka the basement of his apartment.

"Really the apartment?" I ask rolling my eyes

"It was the closest one." Naruto whines

I sigh "Anyways… Naruto is close with the fifth Hokage. I am an Anbu and take on missions."

There's no more questions as we gather the materials Naruto will need.

"So everyone knows about you?" Ichigo finally asks

"No. The only ones who know of my existence besides Naruto and lady fifth, are those directly under my command." I say as we leave

"So you're an Anbu and you go on missions like most people. Just no one except a select few know who you are?"

"Partially. I'm an Anbu yes. However my missions are all under the table. It's confusing but it's how I wanted it." Naruto starts making clones, armed with water bombs, paint bombs, most pranking items

"I still don't get it. Why?" He asks confused

I look down, not wanting him to see the sadness in my eyes

"She knows the truth about Itanii."

"You told her? How did she react?"

"I'm confused what are you two talking about?" Yuzu asks

"Ita is a missing nin. He killed a lot of people in this village who were going to do very bad things. People who were going to start a war." I pause, taking a moment to double check those watching, before continuing

"So he killed them, and because only three people knew what the bad people were going to do. None of them spoke up so the truth never got out. If it got out then it would still cause a riot and the village would be in chaos. So Itanii is a missing nin."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry that you went through that."

"Gomenasai Melia."

"Arigato Yuzu, Karin. It means a lot. But I'm okay. Since lady Hokage knows I can leave the village whenever to go see him."

"Melia? Looks like Naruto's clones are already quick at work."

"They do work pretty fast. Especially since it's Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asks defensively

"Just that you work pretty fast."

"Oh. Arigato." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

'Naruto-kun? Are your clones in place?' I ask as we walk into a clothing store

'Almost. They're still setting up.'

'Alright. We should have time then. Oh, if I suddenly disappear then… well Naruto can fill you in later. Ichi… Over here. These are shinobi clothes pick out a few pairs. Naruto, help him out? I've got the girls.'

"Okay." I walk away, stopping and turning to look at him…

"No orange!"

Ichigo…

"That's the most words I've ever heard her use." I said surprised

"She used her special power to talk with out having to talk." Naruto added

"Still. Usually she's a girl of few words." I comment "Melia believes you can read a persons emotions by looking in their eyes. So, Melia has always used her actions do all the talking for her."

"She still does quite often. These last couple days I can't get more then a few words before she uses her special power."

"You don't say. Sounds like she's still the same. What do ninja here usually wear anyways?" I ask him

"Here, try this chain mail shirt. It's not going to protect you from everything but it'll provide a bit more protection then just a shirt."

"What else will I need?"

"Here's some shirts, the pants are just normal pants. I'll show you some of the sandals they have. Almost everyone wears the same kind of shoes. What kind of shoes are you wearing right now?" Naruto starts staring at my shoes

"Oh my sneakers?"

"Where did you get them?"

"They're a common type of shoe where I live."

"What are they for?"

"Have you really never seen sneakers before?"

"No. We don't have anything like those here."

"Alright. Sneakers are good for a lot of things. You can wear them in the winter when it's cold, when you go for a run, just going out with friends."

"Missions too?"

"We don't have missions where I live."

"Then how do you get paid? And how do you spend time when your not training?"

"People get paid through jobs but not like what you have here. And I'm still in school?"

"You're my age and you still go to school?"

"Melia didn't tell you anything did she?"

"Nope."

"I'll answer a few questions for you later. Looks like Melia is ready to get out of here."

I head over to Melia with the couple pairs of clothes I got. Naruto following behind me.

"You two find anything you like?"

"Hai. We found some really cute clothes that Melia helped us pick out." Yuzu is too energetic, just like okaa-chan

"The clothes seem pretty durable. Maybe I can wear them to my next game."

"I don't know. The clothes here are different, we don't want anyone back home to find out about us coming here."

"Right."

"I might have something that she can wear back to your place. It's durable but it looks like the kind of thing that you guys would wear."

"Are you sure?" I ask not knowing if it was a good idea

"Hn" translation; yeah

Arigato."

"Melia. My clones are in place." Naruto interrupts as we enter the stand

Melia…

"Do it. Teuchi-san, we're gonna need a couple extra usual's." I say as I put up the seals preventing anyone from seeing or hearing inside the stand

"Coming right up Melia-san."

"I told you Teuchi-san, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"Fine. Melia-chan."

"By now the Anbu and jonin should be figuring out that their clothes changed colors." Naruto mentioned idly

"Wonder how long till guards at Hokage tower get the report?" I wonder 'Hopefully I trained my group well enough.'

"They'll be soaked once they do."

"Naruto-kun did you pull another of your pranks?"

"Maybe."

"Otouto…."

"I couldn't help it Ayame-nee chan"

"Oh? I'm sorry. I didn't realize you brought friends Melia-chan." Ayame-san jumps at the sight of Ichigo and the others

"This is Ichigo. On my other side are his imoto's Karin and Yuzu." I introduce them

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ichiraku Ayame."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ayame-san."

"Please just call me Ayame. There really is no need for honorifics."

Ichi and the other two just nod.

"Ayame-chan?" I ask, and that's all that I need to say for her to understand, 'Mind watching my ramen for me?'

"Go ahead. Do what you have to do." She smiles and nods

"Thanks. Naruto, how long till…" I'm cut off as I get my answer

"I'd do it now." His voice slightly serious, he's getting into this, no wait…

"Don't touch my ramen"

I say as I walk into the back, His pout confirms my theory. "Knew it, you just wanted to eat my ramen while I was gone."

I sigh and walk into the back out of sight. Unsealing my scarves.

Ichigo…

"She's just scouting, she'll be right back." Naruto answers my unvoiced question

I see Naruto reach for Melia's newly served ramen. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Shhhh."

"Ayame-chan…" a soft voice comes from outside

"Naruto-kun. That's not your ramen, that's Melia's now paws off." Ayame-san gives Naruto a look saying 'Don't try it.'

'Okay, scary, but not as scary as Unohana. I wonder how everyone is?'

"Ichi?" Karin's voice brought me from my thoughts "You had that look again. Thinking about everyone in soul society again?"

"Hai." I know better than to try to hide it, Karin would just lecture me for it.

"I say they're all idiots. If they were really your friends they wouldn't just drop all contact."

"I'm with Karin, nii-chan."

"I know. Arigato." I hear footsteps and turn in time to see Naruto get the back of his head slapped by Melia for trying to steal her ramen again.

"What are you wearing?"

"What I wear around the village while not on duty?"

I notice how now her hair is up and there's a black scarf tied around her pony tail.

"What's with the scarfs?" I decide to ask

"I use the one around my pony tail to cover the lower part of my face during missions or when I just walk around the village with out my mask. I usually have another around my waist…. Well I just like it and I find it useful to hold my mask." She sits down and quickly eats her ramen.

"What mask?" I didn't think Yuzu would be the one to ask that question, Melia continues to eat her ramen. I'm not sure if she's ignoring the question or just didn't hear it.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to my place. Naruto…?" she finally replies, so she did hear it. She picks up her bowl and eats a bit more of what's left.

"I know. Ready?"

"Hai. Ichi?"

"I'm ready."

"Good. Arigato Teuchi-san, Ayame-san. The food was really good."

We headed to what Melia called Hokage tower.

"The guards should be distracted with everything else in the village by now." Naruto mentioned off handedly. Melia got a wicked grin. Before we left Melia pulled the scarf up and activated a transformation.

We walked through the village walking up the steps of a tower, shortly before entering a door she released the transformation and put on some kind of mask, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Enter."

"Reporting Lady Hokage. There have been reports of three strangers around the village, most of the Anbu have been painted neon colors, mainly orange."

"Let me guess Melia-san. One of yours and Naruto's pranks? Does the paint at least wash off?"

"Firstly Lady Hokage, the paint will come off if the Anbu are smart enough to dispel it like a genjutsu. Secondly, it's half the prank."

Naruto comes in with Ichi and the other two while Lady Tsunade is busy pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Should I make this better?' I ask Naruto-nii

'I feel bad. Do it.'

"Headache Lady Tsunade?" I ask. Upon hearing those words her eyes light up and she looks at me.

"Oh Melia-chan, you know you're one of my favorites right?" she asks as I pull out a bottle of high quality sake. One of her favorite brands too, Blue waters Sake brand.

"It's just because every time I say those words you know I brought you a gift to make the headache go away." I half grin.

"Oh and is that Blue Waters brand?"

"Hai. I bought a higher quality for this special occasion Lady Hokage."

"Please call me Lady Tsunade."

'I bet all my ryo and the Uchiha private funds that it's only because I got her an extra large bottle of a higher quality of her favorite brand.'

"As you wish Lady Tsunade. This is Ichigo and his sisters Karin and Yuzu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo said as he half bowed to the Hokage.

"Mind filling me in Melia-san?" Lady Tsunade asked

I sigh. "Where to start?"

"How about the beginning of this?"

I sigh once more. Lady Tsunade activates the privacy seals and Naruto and I make a few clones to deal with the paper work as I begin my explanation.

AN: Please review to let me know what you think. This story is in the beginner/ outline stage, however I figured this would allow me to learn about what you guys think of the whole concept. Also I have a poll going on so please vote.

I have a friend who has a story on Quotev. Her name is Harlem lightstuck. Please check out her story life without you. It's a black butler fanfic and it's pretty well written and I like the concept so far. Not even I know what she has planned


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2:

"Oh. Well, this certainly makes things more interesting. What's the plan Melia-san?"

Through out the entire explanation Lady Tsunade waited patiently for me to finish. She didn't interrupt me or ask questions like how any of it was possible. And I can tell she wasn't brushing off my story either. She believes me.

"Why do you believe me my lady? I can offer no proof that I'm not lying."

"A few reasons. You always helped Naruto-kun when he was a child without asking for anything in return. You are loyal to the village even though every thing you've been through is something no child should ever have to live through." There was a pause

"When you were explaining everything to me, you never looked away from my eyes. Finally you have never lied to me Melia-san. I don't believe you would lie to me now."

"Arigato. Lady Hokage."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to train Ichigo-san during weekends. I will still take any and all missions you wish of me."

"I see. I also see that Naruto-kun knows him already."

That reminds me….

"Naruto-kun?" I ask and wait for him to look at me I give him a look and he knows the meaning. 'Can you take Ichigo and the others back to the cabin please?' he gives me a look asking if they should stay close.

"I'll be with you shortly. I have to discuss certain matters." Another look, this one meaning

'By certain I mean Anbu.'

'Got it.' He thinks back before stating "Sure Melia-chan. Come on guys, I'll take you back to the house."

"Naruto-kun? Do your granny a favor and tell the Anbu to return to their posts?" Lady Tsunade asks nicely, I don't have to look to know she has a slight tick mark on her forehead. Naruto-kun gulps before nodding.

"What did you wish to discuss privately?" Lady Tsunade asks

"I'm going to need Ichigo and Naruto-kun at my side one day." Lady Tsunade looks at me before asking her question

Later…

Ichigo POV…

"You're gonna wanna get dressed into that gear we got earlier." I jumped as I heard Naruto's voice suddenly appeared from nowhere. I turn to see him in my door way.

"Alright. Is Melia-chan ready?"

"Hai. She's waiting down stairs for you. She said to hurry it up and get your ass down there. She seems like there's something on her mind."

"Any tips for being around her when she's like that nowadays?"

"Yeah, don't blow up at her during training no matter what." His eyes look wide like he's seen a ghost

"She's that scary when you yell at her huh?" I ask

"Only when she has something on her mind. When she has something on her mind it's best to let her concentrate on what that thing is. During training she might go a little over board or she might not pay too much attention. Don't take advantage of her paying attention to her thoughts. It usually goes two ways and neither never ends well for the other guy."

"Do I even wanna know?"

"I'll tell you later. Oh one more thing. If it's something important she'll tell you when she's worked out all the details and is ready. So don't try to pry information out of her or anything, also never ends well."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Melia-chan trained me. She taught me everything that my sensei didn't because he ignored me."

"What did she teach you?"

"She helped improve my chakra control, taught me tree climbing, weapons and tactical skills."

"Let me guess, you guys played games?"

"Sometimes. A lot of the times we talked about my pranks and how they could be used on missions."

"What do you think she'll teach me today?"

"Probably chakra control. It's boring but she makes it interesting. Or she might teach you about useful plants, or landscapes like she did with me at one point."

"Landscapes? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's so you know the place around you and can have a better idea of where we'll be training." Melia's voice shouts from down stairs. I look out the window to see her smile. 'oh crap.' I think before covering my ears just in time for… "NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"She sounds mad." I say hoping for some advice

"Like I said it seems like she has a lot on her mind. Remember do not under any circumstances blow up at her."

"Right." I sigh as I quickly get changed and run down stairs.

"Now that you're down here let's take a walk. Oh Naruto?"

"Hai?" Naruto says calmly

"I want you to read that book I left inside for you. Don't worry it's a short book about some other plants that are good for healing poisons."

"Okay, no problem." He quickly heads inside as we head out.

As we walk I notice Naruto is right, Melia definitely has something on her mind. I'm curious but I remember what he told me. Right so I'll just leave her to think about it and if she needs to tell me she will.

'For all I know she's thinking about how her life was as a kid or something non important, or what she's gonna teach me.'

"So, over that way is a pond. There's a bridge several miles north of here. South is the village and there is a cave a hour from here as well."

"That it?"

"Well, I could show you every where, but that would take too long and it's better for you to learn on your own."

"What's next?" I ask even though I'm thinking 'That's just plain laziness, you drag me out here just to tell me something simple?'

"Molding chakra. Now chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy."

"I can't use sprit energy Melia-chan." I remind her

"You can't use rastsu. Chakra is slightly different. Chakra is also physical energy. With out chakra you'd be dead."

"That's good to know. So how do I start?"

She sits down and starts to meditate. I follow her lead.

As I meditate I think about how every one might be doing. Hopefully Rukia and Renji aren't too swamped with hallows.

'Ichi.' I hear a voice whisper. I open my eyes.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Come on. You're gonna want to get a head start back to the cabin. I've got to interrupt Melia's meditation time. Trust me, you're gonna want that head start, my advice run."

"Right. I'll leave you to it then." I take off

Melia…

I open my eyes to an annoying voice interrupting me while I think.

"What?" I ask in no mood for a lame excuse.

"Wake up imoto. You asked me to come get you shortly before it was time to make dinner remember?"

"Gomen Naruto-nii. I was still in think mode."

"Or as I call it your 'mind mode' Let's head back."

I smile, Naruto never pushes to know what's on my mind. Instead he trusts me to tell him when I'm ready to or when it's important. I follow after, taking his hand, as we walk together.

Cabin…

"So who wants what?"

"Just make anything you like Melia." Ichigo tells me "After all we're staying at your place short notice, make what you like."

"Well I was going to make curry and dumplings. If you're sure. Naruto-nii? Can you give me a hand please? I need some veggies from the garden."

"We'll take care of that Melia-san." Yuzu interrupts "It's the least I can do after you bought us clothes and everything today."

Yuzu runs into the back as I get out a pot to start dinner.

The next day…

"Yesterday you meditated to try to calm your mind and strengthen your spiritual chakra. Next you will learn how to summon your chakra."

"How?"

"It's a part of you. Just as you looked within yourself during meditation you will do that again now. Only this time you will bring that power out. I'll show you."

I have Ichigo watch as I allow my chakra to swirl around me. "You're going to try to do something similar to that."

I watch as he gets frustrated with me for starting to walk towards a tree.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you everything. Otherwise you'll never actually learn. If I tell you then you'll only know part of it you won't actually understand how to mold chakra. If you need to sit and meditate some more." I hear Naruto pull Ichigo over to the side as I meditate.

Ichigo…

"What?" I snap

"Remember she has something on her mind. Don't snap at her."

"She just tells me to do something but she doesn't tell me how I'm supposed to do it."

"That's because if she told you how to do something then you wouldn't actually be learning. She wants you to be strong and understand how everything works. When I learned from ero-sannin he just told me what to do but not how to do it. He left me to figure it out on my own and figure it out. That's how I developed a deeper understanding of how the jutsu worked. Still,"

"What?"

"It seems like she's rushing your training a little. She usually…" his eye grow wide

"What? Something wrong?"

"Hai. Let's say you're lucky that she hasn't threatened to kill you yet. I think I have an idea of what she's been troubled over."

Naruto…

I saw him give me a confused look.

"I'll handle Melia. You go meditate." I leave him and walk over to imoto

"Me-tan."

"What can I do for you nii-chan?" she says in a calm tone, though I know her voice is close to cracking

"Nothing. I just feel like sitting next to you." I sit and she sighs.

"You still haven't pushed for information. You never have."

"You're still working out the details. Besides you've never hidden anything from me. You've always told me when you've worked out the details."

"So you'll wait till I'm ready to tell you everything?"

"Like I said. You've never hidden anything from me."

"Nii-san?"

"Hai imoto?"

"My last dream. It was Suke-nii and Itanii. They're going to fight soon. Then a bad, dangerous idiotic man is going to make his move." Her voice finally cracks as emotion slips into her throat

"What's the plan?" I ask cupping her cheek

"I'm going to need Ichigo by me as well as you. I'll need you the most but I'll need Ichigo as well for the times when I'm outside the village without you."

"That's part of the reason your training him."

"That and I know him. He lost his power. His friends started to keep their distance and I don't think that's right."

"They abandoned him?"

"He might feel that way. You know how I am with emotions."

"Danzo-teme is a conniving bastard. He's fooled many. Don't worry about him. What's the plan?"

"I'm going to train Ichigo. When the time is right he'll get the same deal as me. I need you to keep an ear out. What do you think would be better? Beating Anbu or Ichi?"

"Ichigo." She gives me a weird look before smiling and nodding.

"That settles that then. You always knew the best way for me to work off frustrations. I think I should give him a good reason to not snap next time too." She smiles too sweetly. 'Crap. Ichigo is in deep trouble.'

She walks off to go beat the hell out of Ichigo while I get Granny Tsunade to come heal him for when she's done…

Later that day…

Ichigo…

'Naruto was right. Don't snap at Me-tan when she's deep in thought. That fucking hurt.' Lady Hokage had to come out here to heal me of multiple wounds caused by those needles Melia decided to use on me. Not to mention the ninja wire.

"It's time to go back."

"Can't we go back tomorrow morning?"

"Depends. Did you learn something?"

"Hai. Not to piss you off. Still brutal as ever I see, ouch."

"Alright." I see a small smirk on her face. "Need help with home work?"

"Please?"

She nods and walks over towards me.

The next day…

Melia was nice enough to drop us right off at school. We sit down in class and wait for class to start. Her usual hinge is upbut this time she's wearing the actu

"Hey Ichigo, where have you been? I tried to get ahold of you but your cell went straight to voicemail."

"Sorry Kego. I had my phone off for the weekend because I was with my sisters."

"Sounds boring. I wanted to play video games."

"Quit whining Kego. Goat face was bugging the hell out of us and if we didn't get away from him the house was gonna get trashed."

"That bad huh?"

"Yep. Karin especially was ready to kill him. Besides, you haven't wanted to hang out in a while."

"I've been busy."

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Hey new girl what's up?"

"Ohayo I'm Melia."

"I'm Kojima, Kojima Mizurio, this idiot is Asano Kego. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey what's up with the clothes?" Kego asks when suddenly the teacher walks in. Mentally I answer his question. 'It's not like she does't know that she'll catch hell for how she's dressed, she just doesn't care.'

"Alright class it's time to take role…" Of course the teacher yells at her for being out of uniform.

I zone out until my name is called. Then I try to understand this one part of the notes which Melia decodes for me again. During lunch she uses Kamui before we start training. Today is taijutsu, which I'm pretty good at now that Melia isn't trying to kill me. I should have known to be careful about not talking too loudly with Naruto. Of course Melia heard me.

Finally after school Melia walks to get my sisters, I agree to walk with her. We agree that she'll leave first and we'll meet a couple blocks from here. 'She really gets paranoid.'

I hear a scream, "Melia!"

By the time I get there I see one dude on his back and Melia in a fighting stance. 'Bakas probably picked a fight. Their funeral.'

I watch as she takes down another baka, only stepping in when two of them try to pick up a freaking rock to bash in her head like those guys with Chad all those years ago.

"A group of guys tag teaming against a girl. Man you guys suck."

"Oh man, it's that Ichigo." "Let's get out of here."

They take off running. I sigh, 'At least they left us alone.'

"Hn." Translation; Arigato.

"Hn." I reply as I smile. "Come on, Karin and Yuzu are probably waiting for us."

"Hn." Translation; right

We walk in a comfortable silence, enjoying the weather. At least until Melia inquires about the bakas she beat up.

"They were picking on one of my friends years ago. Tried to cave his skull in with a rock like they tried to do with you. I beat the shit out of them before they could and again later on when they kidnapped him. I've been beating the crud out of those guys since I entered high school."

"Ah."

Melia decided that todays training would be meditation. I sat as she went over both of our homework. Asking periodic questions to help me study while I was meditating.

At school the next day things had been pretty boring. I couldn't pay attention, not even Melia was focused. As we walked home together I noticed a couple curious glances that my friends gave me.

"Hn-hn, Hn?" translation; I feel like going someplace, any ideas?

"There's a place where we can play games. I'll show you."

"Hn." Translation; I'd like that.

I lead her through the streets as we headed towards the arcade.

Rukia…

Ichigo was gone for the whole weekend. Where did he go? How is this even possible? I had been staying with Kisuke while I tried to find Ichigo. But I couldn't find him anywhere. It was Monday and I finally find him.

'I get that he has no spiritual pressure but that was ridiculous.' I observe him and report back in that he returned. I waited till after he had left to ask Uryu if he had any clue what happened.

"I over heard that Ichigo and his sisters went on vacation to get away from their otou-sama for the weekend. Apparently he was getting on everyone's nerves and they needed a break."

"Thanks Uryu. Oh, and Ichigo isn't supposed to know that I'm back here."

"Don't worry about it Rukia."

I go after Ichigo as I report in and await further orders.

'Who's the girl he's with?'

I watch as the girl laughs at something he says. Ichigo seems to be having fun. Maybe she's just a new friend? She seems normal.

My soul pager goes off and I take out my phone.

'Orders: Monitor the ex; substitute soul reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. Report any and all suspicious activity.'

I reply with a simple understood.

The next weekend…

I watched as Ichigo picks his sisters up from school and they walk back to their place. I watch as they leave a half hour later with bags in tow.

I report it in as I follow them. 'Kurosaki Ichigo-kun appears to be leaving Karakura town. Orders to follow?'

It's not till a few minutes later do those at R&D reply 'No, enemy still in Karakura. Return to soul society.'

'At least I can get a break from this for a while.' I think

I miss the days where I slept in Ichigo's closet, where he'd make fun of my drawings, and we'd take down hallows together. I wish I could have had time to go see him these past few months.

I open the senkaimon and walk through.

Ichigo…

"So why did you want us to take the long way?"

"Hn." Translation; follower

"So you're still paranoid huh?"

She nods her head as she teleports us to her place.

"I'm going to have a mission when we get back. Naruto will be in charge for today, I already told him what I had planned. And no fighting." I watch as she runs upstairs

"Got it."

"And remind him about the transformation too." She shouts down the steps.

"Don't worry Melia-chan. Everything will be fine."

Naruto comes in just as Melia comes downstairs.

I look at what she's wearing now. Gone was the white tank top and blue shorts. Now she wore a pair of black sweat pants and a short sleeved black shirt. Armor was over her shirt and I knew ninja mesh was under her shirt. There was armor on both of her legs and arms. A katana strapped to her back completed her new outfit. All in all I thought she looked dangerous.

"What are you wearing?" I asked stupidly 'Of course I know what she's wearing.'

"My Anbu uniform? I have to wear this while on official, Anbu team, missions. If Anbu didn't wear this then one, enemies seeking payback would be able to find us easier."

"Duh." Naruto adds in while sticking his tongue out.

"Shit I'm late. Naru-nii do me a favor and take Ichigo out to start training. I'll be back later." She bolts out of the house top speed towards the gates.

"So what's first?"

"Let's go, we're drilling you on Katas today. Then you'll meditate to cool off before lunch, then I'll drill you on katas again. So get dressed into proper shinobi gear today by lunch we'll be picking up the pace."

"Right." I go to get dressed as Naruto does who knows what.

"Hey Ichi-nii?"

"What is it Karin?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay for Yuzu and I to go out to the village market?"

"Get dressed first. I'll ask Naruto if we can postpone training for me to come with you. It's been a while since I was there anyways."

"Kay."

I open the window. "Naruto? Can we wait till later to train? Karin and Yuzu wanted to go check out the village."

Naruto…

'Melia-chan still had something on her mind. She seemed anxious about her mission. I have a bad feeling about this mission. I better talk to granny.'

"Sure. But no more then two hours. I have to talk to granny about something get ready, we're leaving in two minutes."

"Alright, is something up?"

"Don't worry about it."

I feel a tug on my mind.

'NARUTO!'

"Melia! What happened?'

'Ran into a bunch of asshole missing nin! It was an ambush! I need your ass out here. We're fifty kilometers north northwest of the village. Grab a mask before you go. And don't forget my scroll.'

Running into the house I grab the scroll and a mask off the wall. Melia had told me earlier today to wear dark colors, right now I'm glad I listened.

'Melia always does things for a reason.' I take off running towards Melia, leaving a couple shadow clones behind to take care of the rest here.

Tsunade…

I was working on paperwork around the office when suddenly the door bursts open causing papers to blow all over the office. I start to yell when I suddenly notice the look on Naruto's face.

'Something is wrong, horribly wrong.' I knew something was amiss when I won a couple small bets last night and earlier today.

"Granny! It's imoto! I wanted to let you know I'm going after her, her team was ambushed and she can't hold them off for long."

"I'll assemble a team and…"

"NO! Melia told my original that she would handle it. She asked him to bring her, her scroll."

"So you're a clone? No surprise, Melia is like a little sister to you. Is she sure about her scroll? I can send reinforcements so her cover isn't jeopardized."

"She asked, didn't mention anything else. It probably wouldn't hurt to send team 8 or Sky and Ice. But…"

"Well, good thing Melia isn't your Hokage and commanding officer. Anbu! I want Sky and Ice in my office yesterday!"

"HAI!"

'I love my granny.' I think Sky and Ice are in Melia-chan's Anbu squad, and they know about her scroll.

"Reporting in Lady Hokage."

"Your mission is to follow Naruto and help Melia. This is an A-ranked mission, Naruto will fill you in on the details. You have two minutes to get ready…"

"Pardon Lady Hokage, Sky-kun and I are already to go. Melia-taicho warned us ahead of time about this."

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!"

They nodded and followed Naruto as he ran through the village towards the gate.

Naruto...

'Nii-san! Please hurry, I can't hold them off for much longer. There's too many.'

'Then I'll have to add the numbers.' "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the forest filled with at least forty of me, all trying to hurry and find the enemy to help Melia.

A few more meters and I reach a clearing, it's covered in blood. Chikushou! (Translation: Damn it) 'Melia, where are you? I'm in the clearing.'

'Head East. Go for a mile then make a right. I'm by a river.'

I see a huge fireball and I know I really better hurry.

Melia…

'I'm here.'

'Finally.' My breathing has picked up and I'm bleeding from a busted arm and I know my ribs are bruised. Suddenly the clearing fills with a few clones, in seconds the clones were dispelled, and smoke bombs went off.

"Here you go Taicho. Do what you have to do, I'll cover you."

Naruto hands me my scroll and I quickly change. Quickly I strip my Anbu armor, and short sleeved shirt, which Naruto wastes no time in sealing for me. I take off my Anbu mask to trade for my scarf and personal mask. Another scarf ties around my waist and I pull on my dark red plated, black fingerless gloves. I unseal my custom weapon.

"It's time for them to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's time for them to pay the piper."

I walk out slowly, my sharingan ablaze; the enemy doesn't know what's coming to them. I take my weapon and throw it, I hear a noise from an enemy who is now dead. I pull an arrow from the quill on my back and shoot, killing another. There was at least eight of them before. Now there's only six. I throw a kunai with a couple exploding tags, I hear one man scream.

"Disuke!" one man calls for his comrade, giving away his position. I throw my weapon again, it swings around and I catch it. Giving it a pull I slice off his head.

One man spots me and he has a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"KUSO! IT'S THE AKA SHI! THE RED DEATH!"

I hear a few start to run. Good less work I have to do. I kill the guy who saw me and head off to where 'Raven' is waiting for me.

"It go well?"

"I killed four of them."

"That's a lot of blood on your hands."

"There was eight of them. I only killed the ones who committed heinous acts against others. I know we're ninja, but I know you agree with me when I say there's no need to kill a whole town of innocents just because you're board."

"Just, don't bottle everything up okay?"

"No promises Nii-chan."

I grab him as we gather what's left of my squad in time for Sky-kun and Ice-chan.

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Gomenasai. We heard a scream a minute ago and decided to let you vent your anger on the enemy." Sky answers nervously

"Good point." I say as he sighs a breath of relief. "Let's just get everyone back to the village."

"Hai." Looking around, I see a two Anbu and a Jonin still alive. They were slightly bruised, and out of breath, but nothing serious. Out of the six men I had brought with me, I lost half.

~Naruto~

She promised to not bottle it up, but I know she doesn't like killing people. She, like Itachi, hates violence. I can see the far away look in her eyes as she looks at the field. She runs a few feet away and empties the contents of her stomach. Once again, I wish that she never had to do this type of work, that she had never lost her family so she could remain innocent, unscarred from this type of work. The field once full of lush greenery and a clear blue lake, now died crimson red with bodies littered around, eyes glazed over from death. It makes me want to puke as well, and as hard as I try not to, I do.

Melia finally staggers back over to us, looking a little worse for wear and her arm is bleeding. Ice takes out a small first aid kit and bandages Melia's wounds.

Once that's done we all know it's best to get Melia out of here. Looking at her now, it's like I'm looking at the small girl again. Just a little girl, curled up in a corner, wishing the world could stop moving. But not stopping herself no matter how much pain she feels.

I hear Melia struggle to breathe, she holds her ribs as she walks slowly. I know she's about to pass out. I stop, Sky and Ice instinctively understand. Sky pulls out a sedative as I distract Melia.

"It'll be alright Melia. You didn't do anything wrong. They would have kept killing innocents." Sky had already given her the sedative and I could see she was fading fast. Her eyes couldn't stay open any longer as she collapses into my arms.

"I'll carry her." Sky says. "It's my turn after all."

I, somewhat reluctantly, let Sky pick up Melia and carry her bridal style. I know that he would never hurt Melia, he actually sees her as a younger sister. But, I don't want to leave her side, even if only by a couple feet.

'No, stop that. Who am I to decide that someone else can't do something for Melia-chan? He wants to help too.' And, after all, Melia, having very few friends due to several dumbasses complicating her life, would be thrilled to know someone else cares about her.

We rush through the village gates, Granny Tsunade meets us there and immediately sets to work determining everyone's injuries.

"Shizune, I'm leaving you to take care of Melia-chan's injuries."

"Hai." We leave for the cabin where we can care for Melia-chans ribs and arm.

~Ichigo~

"Hey…" suddenly my mouth is covered by Naruto's hand, wait, who's that holding Melia?

"I'm going to clean her off. Then we'll talk. I'll show you the way to the bathroom Sky-san."

I didn't like the idea of Naruto rinsing off Melia alone and I was gonna get my sisters but I don't think they'll react well to this situation. Luckily a girl named Shizune quickly followed Naruto.

"Who's your friends?"

"Oh, Gomen. This is Sky and Ice must be helping Shizune-nee chan. They're both Anbu in Melia's squad."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo. Now that that's settled…What happened?" I ask again

"It was a bad mission. They got ambushed on the way out, and a few of her comrades were killed. She had to kill today to protect the rest of her squad. She needs time, I ended up carrying her back to the village after we knocked her out."

"Damn. I should have been there to help her."

"No. Melia is capable of handling herself. She's known as the red death around here. Well sorta."

"Sorta?"

"You know how she has Anbu missions? Then there's the unofficial missions outside of Anbu?"

My eyes widen. "You mean…?" I was too scared to finish

"Yeah. Melia has a mask and a special ninja tool she uses on missions where she's not an Anbu captain. She doesn't wear that mask because then people would figure out she's from Konoha. And it would lead to people discovering her existence."

"What exactly does Melia do? I want to know everything."

"Where do I start? Alright I'll tell you. It's like this…" (AN: not gonna use quotation marks here for the explanation, it's too long)

Melia doesn't want anyone to know she exists, everyone forgot she existed before the massacre. Now Granny knows Melia exists because Melia told her and showed her something that old man third gave her to prove it.

Melia decided she wanted to become a shinobi. However, if she became an official ninja of the village she wouldn't be able to see Itachi. She loves her brothers so much, to see them fight like they are now kills her. Now, Melia is really strong. So Granny placed her in the Anbu ranks, and only granny or other Anbu know who they are. Also, not every Anbu knows each other."

~Naruto~

Sky interrupts me here

"For example, me and Ice-chan. Melia is our captain, we know who she is behind her mask. Same with the other Anbu in the squad. However, the Anbu not in her squad, just know she's an Anbu captain and nothing more." He finishes and I continue

"So granny has Melia working as an Anbu captain but she's paid under the table so there's no money trail for people to follow.

Because she was never listed as a ninja of the village she can come and go as she likes meaning she can go see Itachi. After all, what does the village care as long as she's not listed as a ninja for any village? Anyways, when she's not an Anbu, when she's Melia. She's with me or Itachi or someplace not on business." I let Sky-san finish the explanation

"When she leaves the village she sometimes works in the shadows. She's been able to stop missing nin from attacking small defenseless towns before when she wasn't in her Anbu gear. When she works in the shadows she's known as the red death or Aka shi.

The Aka Shi or Red Death, goes places and helps people when there's bandits attacking, a child missing, things like that."

"So that's pretty much everything she does" I tell him as he just looks at me.

"How did she get the name Red Death?"

"There was this group of bandits. Only a couple were trained, but they managed to piss her off. Their death was not clean. She let a couple of them live, if only because they were too weak and smart enough to never try what they did again. These days, bandits know, if you didn't piss her off you're good, if not, well….Taicho has a temper." Sky told him

"Let me guess, she was also pissed off because of Suke-chan and Ita-chan?"

"Yeah, the day before was her birthday and Itachi was busy, Sasuke she didn't want to talk about that one. I was off training with Pervy Sage."

"Figures. It looks like I'm going to be having a talk with those two in the future."

~Ichigo~

"Good luck with Sasuke… I can't even find him. Melia hasn't even seen him since he left the village." Naruto said solemnly. Though, the look on Sky's face says that there's something Naruto doesn't know yet.

"I'll take care of it. So what now?"

I jump as Shizune-san comes out from nowhere

~Naruto~

"Melia is all cleaned off. Naruto? Why don't you guys all make some ramen for Melia?"

"Sure. Is she gonna be okay?" I ask

"She's fine, just tired since the adrenaline left."

"Thanks Shizune-nee chan." Naruto says with a smile.

Shizune smiles before disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Hey Ichigo? Why don't you play with your sisters out back?"

"I can help you if you'd like. Yuzu and I know this recipe for cookies that Melia likes." He says as we head towards the kitchen

"So she likes cookies huh? That's good to know. I haven't seen her eat sweets in a while. Not since that last fight between Sasuke and Itachi."

"They actually had a fight? In front of her?" Ichigo's eyes widen and we stop mid-step

"Hai…"

"Those two are so dead once I get my hands on them. I doubt she said anything, but it must have killed Melia on the inside to see them fight." He looks at the ground, as if wishing to go back and keep her from seeing them fight.

"She broke down a couple days later. I just held her as she cried that's when she told me what really happened. I had always wondered why Melia still loved Itachi after what he did, then she told me and I couldn't believe….. for her to have gone through all that and still be the way she was? How is that possible?" I ask, my voice shaky

"Taicho is just really strong I guess. I couldn't believe it either until lord third told me and Ice-chan shortly before his passing. He asked us to watch out for her."

"Lord third knew that she was going to be facing a lot of heart ache. He felt horrible that the actions of a few had this effect on her life. For her to have to stay in the shadows. To sneak around just to see her brothers and to be abandoned like that…." Ice-san's voice came from the stairwell

"Melia was always the kind of person who loves her family with everything she had. And she always believed that revenge was stupid, especially after that one time…" Ichigo started to mention something but abruptly stopped as if it was something he shouldn't say

"What are you talking about?" I'm so confused right now

"Another time. What do you say I get my sisters and we start baking?"

"That sounds like a plan. Oh, you two will stay won't you? I know Meli-tan would love having you around when she wakes up."

"How can we say no to that?" Ice-san asks with a knowing smile

A couple hours later…

Melia is up walking around, she said she wanted to talk to me about something later on, so I went to meet her in her room.

"Melia-chan?"

"Naru-nii. Please come in. I need to talk to you."

"What is it imoto?"

"What do you think about Ichigo?"

"He seems pretty dependable. I can tell he's strong and cares about you and his sisters. I can tell he's lost someone too, he's a little bit like me and you."

"When he was a boy his okaa-sama was killed in front of him. He decided to protect those in his life with everything he has. What do you think? About his personality?"

"He's like us. Loyal, dependable, willing…"

She nods, "Karin and Yuzu?"

"They seem like happy girls. Just normal kids."

"Yes. They are, but in the future what they will be is up to them."

"Is that all imoto?"

"No, I've worked everything out nii-san. Things are going to be moving quickly. I need you, you know that right?"

"Hai."

"Ichigo, when he's ready will get the same deal as me. Well he won't be captain, but he'll become an Anbu under my command."

"Are you sure?"

"I know why you're asking. I'm going to give him the option of either becoming an Anbu and quitting later on, or of not becoming an Anbu all together. We know what it's like to not have a choice. So I'm going to give him the choice on what he wants to do."

"Good."

"Truthfully, I think he'd be happier here. I think it's time for him to move back here. Where he is now, he lost his powers and then his friends pretty much abandoned him. Here.. what do you think he considers this place?"

"I think he's happy here. He trains hard, and I can tell he really enjoys it. He also gets to spend time with his sisters. Karin and Yuzu seem to like it here. They especially like the village, I don't know much about their world, but I get the feeling that a lot of people don't really go out do they?"

"Not from what I've seen. They live in a place that they call a town, it's bigger then a village."

"Can I see it?"

"Why not? But back on topic. I'll give Ichigo the chance on if he really wants to be a part of this world, or not much. Truthfully though, I will need him. There's going to be times where I'll need my scroll and you'll be on a mission. There's already been a couple close calls while you were on a mission." Her eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth

"You never told me…"

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to worry you."

I hug her and just hold onto her for a couple minutes before reluctantly letting go.

"There's one more thing… how do you think he'll react to seeing his old friends?"

"I don't know."

"I'll be having a meeting with one of my family's connections. If you don't think he'll take it well let me know. Otherwise, it'll be a pleasant surprise."

"When?"

"A couple months."

"Let me know what you'll need."

"Well, I'll have to teach you about the connection my family has with them. Then lightly, very lightly brush up on your manners. Let's face it, I taught you manners well."

"Yep."

Melia picks up her arms and gives me a look. I chuckle as I lift her up and walk to the kitchen for a light snack and tea.

That Monday…

~Ichigo~

Melia had let me off from training to spend time with Karin and Yuzu. Although I still did a bit of light training. Melia mostly had us wander the woods around the house and we went camping.

"I-CHI-GOOOO!"

I bring my arm out instinctively. "What's up Kego?" I ask as I clothes line him in his neck.

"Hey, I could have gotten seriously hurt just now you know?"

"Shut up. Now what did you want?"

"I was wondering where you went? I tried your cell but I just kept getting voicemail."

"Sorry, my sisters and I had to go to help take care of a relative."

"Oh? Sorry to hear about that."

"Yeah. We're going this weekend again to help her out in the shop."

"What kind of shop?"

"A toy store." 'True enough, Melia does have her own armory, and she does consider her weapons her toys.'

"Hope your relative feels better man."

"Come on, let's get to class."

Walking in I see Melia over by the window. She's looking at the clouds again.

I see a flash of yellow. 'Didn't you say you were gonna take today off?'

'Naruto-nii got curious. I made him promise to keep his mouth shut and that we'd only stay for a couple minutes.'

'On second thought, I think I'm gonna skip today.'

Melia shoots me a dirty look. 'You barely understand this world. How do you plan on controlling Naruto? And he's dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit.'

'You don't control people. But I know how to get him to listen. And we're not gonna be here long. You are not skipping school.'

'Try to stop me. Just make a clone if you don't want me to get into trouble.'

'Fine.'

I walk out and Melia walks over to lean on the wall closer to the door. There's a poof and I quickly run out of sight.

~Naruto~

"Nii-chan. It's time for you to go."

"Awe. Can't I stay longer?"

"You promised."

"Alright."

"I'll walk you out."

~Uryu~

That girl, Melia, there's something strange about her. And what is that kid wearing? What did Ichigo get involved in? I don't think that girl is good news. I better check with Urahara after school.

~Melia~

I walk with Naruto out of the building, leaving a clone to go back and cover for me, and Ichigo.

'I don't like you missing school.'

"I missed a lot of school. Besides, I was thinking of staying at your place to get work."

'At least finish school here first? What about Karin and Yuzu?'

"They like your world. And I won't abandon them."

'Finish high school here first. We'll talk about it again later. Just be sure of what you want. And you're going to graduate high school if I have to use Mongekyo.'

"Fine."

'I'm not influencing him. That was of his own accord' I tell Naruto 'I know. You'd never influence someone like that.'

'My clones will only cover us for today. No one will suspect a thing. Now where do we start?'

"How about a playground?"

"Boring. We have tons of those in the village."

"Then how about a quick ninja lesson recap about blending in?" I mention idly

"Fine." I chuckle as Naruto pouts. He thinks he's fine walking around the town in our ninja gear, I know he'll stick out even more here.

"Let's go to a store. I know one that sells some pretty good clothes." Ichigo mentions as he leads the way

We follow him to a small but simple store not too far from the school. There I helped Naruto pick out a pair of jeans and a different coat to go over his black t-shirt.

"Why don't you show us around Ichigo?"

"You sure are bossy."

"Please?"

I sigh. "Fine. At least you said please."

Same time Ichigo is at Melia's so this is kind of a skip back…

~Rukia~

"What! Nii-san I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Lady Rurichiyo has requested to speak with us. Apparently someone told her about Kurosaki."

"When are we to go see her?"

"Immediately. I've already notified Jushiro so you won't have to worry. Now let's be on our way Rukia."

"Hai."

"I thank you for coming on such short notice. I am honored you came."

"It's an honor to be here Lady-Kasimiogi."

"Please come in, I'll have the servants bring the tea."

'Lady Rurichiyo is setting a very formal tone. She seems so stiff as Ichigo would say.'

Once we're seated tea is given to us by the servants before they are dismissed.

"What is it you wished to discuss Lady Kasimiogi?"

"Please Lord Kuchiki. Just call me Rurichiyo."

"Then call me Byakuya as well Lady Rurichiyo.

"I heard about Ichigo. I was wish to know what exactly is going on?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers. The soul society is keeping their distance."

"Why?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki was a substitute soul reaper. He has the chance to live a normal life and we are letting him."

"I heard somewhere that Ichigo liked being a substitute soul reaper. I also heard how many times he helped to save the Seireitei. If he enjoyed being a soul reaper, then why not make him one again?"

"That is not possible."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is part human is he not? Then how did he get his soul reaper powers?"

"That method is against the laws of the soul society."

"Ichigo Kurosaki saved the soul society many times in the past. Yet you won't do anything to help him."

"I fail to see how Kurosaki is of your concern lady Rurichiyo."

"Nii-sama… you were on a mission at the time, but Ichigo helped to save lady Rurichiyo when sir Kumoi tried to have her killed." I whisper to him. He's quiet for a moment as he gathers his thoughts before speaking

"I see. Then, off the records the soul society is planning on using Kurosaki-kun to lure out an old enemy. On the record, we can not help him."

"What! How can they think of using Ichigo like that?"

"They are testing his trust, to see if he will remain loyal to the soul society." I inform her

"That's stupid! Ichigo would never betray the soul society."

"The Captains and Lieutenants know that, however, central 46 is the pain. And the head captain is a little wary as well."

"I see. How is Ichigo these days?"

"He's well. He's been busy with school, but he's fine."

"That's good to hear. It's late, please stay for dinner. It would be an honor to have you."

"It would be an honor to dine with you Lady Rurichiyo."

"Kenryu, please bring some food for our guests. They'll be joining us for dinner."

"Of course my lady."

"Shall we?"

~Ichigo~

(With Naruto and Melia in the human world..)

"What's this?"

"A vending machine. It sells different snacks." I laugh at who she reminds me of

I receive a look from Melia. This one asking 'What's funny Ichi-nii?'

"You remind me of Rurichiyo."

"Who?" Naruto asks for her.

"One of my friends." Because it's easier then telling him she's a princess in the soul society and I know her because of a couple assassins trying to kill her. That would lead to a whole lot of questions.

"Where to next?"

"There's not really much to do around here, except shop."

"Well, let's at least check them out." Naruto says with a little too much enthusiasm

"Fine."

We eventually walk past a bakery.

"Wanna check this place out?" I ask knowing the answer already

'Hai. I wonder what types of sweets you guys have here that we don't.'

"Ever have a brownie?"

"This outta be good Meli-tan."

Melia just smiles. 'oh boy.' I swallow, there goes my wallet

We walk in and Melia sees a couple things that they don't have in her world. She and Naruto both act like a couple of children in a candy store.

"We'll take a couple of those and some of those please."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No thank you mam."

"That'll be $10.42." (I'm using American currency.)

I lay some money on the counter and grab the bag.

"Come on, I'll show you guys the river."

"Is that where people here like to go to have fun?" Naruto asks

"Not really, but it is fun to go swimming, as long as you don't go too far."

'We don't have swim suits remember Ichi?'

"Then let's pop by your place then."

'Fine. Hold on..' she activates her sharingan and teleports us all to her place where they grab what they need.

Meanwhile at Karakura high…

3rd person POV…

The clones were doing their work and taking notes. Melia's clones were doing a good job of covering for her and Ichigo. A little too well, the teacher had called the Ichigo clone up to the board to solve a difficult problem and the clone solved it in under two minutes, much to the classes amazement. This earned a couple glances and stairs from a few of Ichigo's old friends.

~Uryu~

'There's no way Ichigo could solve that so quickly. There's something up with that new girl.' I'll question her after school.

~Orihime~

Ichigo is so smart. I wonder if that new girl has been helping him?

~Naruto~

"Hey Melia! Look!" I yell as I walk on the waters surface

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yells the second he sees me

"What? I'm just having fun?"

"What if someone sees you!" he yells back

"Naruto! Get back here!" Melia calls

"Awe, come on Meli-tan." 'I'm just having fun'

"Naruto, you promised to behave. I will take you right back to Konoha."

"Alright, alright. Geeze." I run back before Melia gets mad and decides to make good on her threat

~Melia~

Watching Naru-nii have fun reminds me of two little girls.

'Why don't we go pick up Karin and Yuzu for lunch?' I mentally ask Ichi-nii.

"Hey, they have school you know."

'And so did you. Why should we get a day off but not them?' I shoot back. Yep, I'm mom's daughter.

~Naruto~

"You won't win against her." I warn him. He sighs and I know Melia has won.

Melia starts to walk off and I run after her, pulling Ichigo by his arm.

"I want my sisters to stay in school you know." He shouts at Melia,…right next to my ear

"OUCH! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR!" I yell back

"Oops, sorry man." He says and I grumble under my breath about Melia and her family always having to be loud when cranky.

"They'll go back, as will we after lunch. What's a quick meal together before you and I head back to the high school for the final class?"

"You won't win against her. Just give in already." I shoot Ichigo a sympathetic look.

He sighs again. "Fine."

So we pick up the girls and sit down to eat the dango I had packed back home, before getting back to class.

~Ichigo~

Uryu starts to walk towards us as we walk in the class. His gaze set on Melia, this can only mean that it's not going to be good.

"Hey Uryu. What's up?" I ask walking towards him but he just brushes me off and walks past me.

"Hey, I think Ichigo asked you a question. It's horrible manners to brush someone off like that. So are you going to answer him?"

"It's fine Melia. You don't have to interfere."

I watch as she takes a deep breath and calms down….before Uryu opened his mouth.

"I wish to speak with you for a minute in the hallway."

"Depends on if you can answer Ichigo in a nicer manner then how you just talked to me."

Uryu sighs under his breath. "Not much, now would you mind giving me and Melia-san a moment?"

~Melia~

(In my mind) Poor bastard doesn't know what's coming to him.

I smile. Ichigo and Naruto, both accustomed to this look know it spells trouble, back up as far as they possibly can fast. I use my speed to get behind this Uryu guy and grabs his arm. I throw him, pinning him against a wall. "I'd change your attitude if I were you." I tell him with my active mongekyo.

In reality…

"Very well, since you were nice enough to answer Ichigo's question I'll be glad to discuss any matter with you in the hall. Naruto, stay with Ichigo and do as he says please."

I get an immediate "What?" as Naruto pouts

In the hall…

"What did you wish to ask me Ishida-san?"

"What is it you want with Ichigo?"

"My apologies however, I don't see how that's any of your concern. Please excuse me."

I walk into the class and sit down. As I walk I start to get a headache. "Naruto…." I call and he comes to my side helping me to hide my eyes lest my sharingan accidently activates.

I sigh a moment later. "Naruto, I'll need to talk to you later on."

"Hai. Want a smoothie?"

"Hn." Translation; please

Naruto runs off to find someplace to unseal a smoothie for me.

"What was that about?"

"Hn." Translation; don't worry about it.

"Here you go imoto."

"Arigato." I take the smoothie and start drinking from it just as the teacher walks in.

"Melia, who is that young man?"

"Gomenasai. He's my older brother. I don't get to see him often because of work." Mentally I hear Naruto and Ichigo laugh 'The best lies always have bits of truth in them right Melia?' I smile

"Please sensei. It's just for today."

"No, I won't allow it."

"Please sensei."

"No Melia."

Sighing, I get up and grab my bag. I walk up to the teacher and lean in so no one else will hear. I pull a small bag out of my school bag and place it on her desk. I don't have the patience to deal with this when I have a headache. Actually I don't have any patience when I have a headache.

"My family is very wealthy. If your wise you'll accept this and allow my brother to stay for the day."

Her eyes light up. "Very well. I'll allow it for today."

"Arigato sensei." I walk back to my desk. Sitting down I can't help but smirk, looking at Ichi, he's smiling while shaking his head.

'You just bribed the teacher.'

'hn.' Translation; maybe

~Ichigo~

I mentally sigh. I don't need her becoming a brat who thinks she can use money for anything here.

'Only you. And don't go doing that a lot. Just because….'

'I know. Arigato, for looking out for me.'

"ICHIGO!"

'28. The next answer is 45 square root 5.'

"The answer to the problem is 28. The next answer is 45 with the square root of 5."

"C-Correct. Just make sure you pay attention Kurosaki."

"Yes mam." 'Arigato Melia.'

'No problem.'

Finally class ended and so did another day as we headed home to start on dinner before my sisters got home. Naruto even joined us, and man I can't remember the last diner I've had like that here. Good thing goat face hasn't been around for the last couple days. Come to think of it he hasn't been home in a while. I wonder where he's been.

"Well I better get Naruto back before Lady Tsunade has a fit."

"Awe. Do we have to?"

"Hn." Translation; don't start.

They leave and I start on my homework.

AN: Phew. Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy it, I know it's going kinda slow but I don't wanna rush this story where everything happens too fast. Things will heat up don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Naruto~

"You wanted to tell me something Meli-tan?"

'It's about what I saw. Let's say, we're gonna have to train hard. Like, really hard.'

"What is it?"

'It's about Itanii.'

'Why do her brothers always cause her so many problems and heartaches?'

'You know how I get extra information right? All the information I give you before missions, and the information on the Akatsuki?'

"Hai, you get that from Itachi-san."

'He's still only human and he's been in deep for a long time now.'

"He gonna need help?"

'In a way yes. I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but considering who we'd be up against. You have the right to know.'

"Arigato imoto." 'She's worried that I'll go off looking for them to protect her brother for her sake. So I'll just have to be careful. I won't let her down.'

'I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me.'

"Don't worry about it imoto. Itachi is still your brother and you still care about him. So I'll help you protect him. Besides, he's helped out quite a bit even after all he's been through. It wouldn't be right if I just left him to deal with those Akatsuki bakas." I tell her honestly

'Hey that's my term.'

"Hn." I say straight faced, before I break out laughing. She laughs too.

"Night imoto."

'Night nii-chan.'

Two months later…

The weekend…

~Naruto~

Melia should be here any second I've gotta hurry. I run around the house gathering small last minute things for Melia's mission so all she has to do is drop off Ichigo and run. 'She's been working so hard lately I want to be able to make things easier for her.'

As an Anbu, Melia has been going on missions that last a couple days, one of them lasted a week. On top of that, Ichigo learned how to mold chakra over a month ago. Sure it took him almost two weeks and Melia was ready to kill him when he finally snapped, but he got it. For the past month Melia and I have been increasing his chakra levels and drilling him on katas.

'I've got to say, he learns pretty quick. I wonder who taught him?'

"Naruto!"

"Already to go." Melia quickly throws me her shirt and pants. I toss her the mask and help with her armor. She grabs the bag and runs off for the gate. Between now and when she first arrived only a couple seconds had passed.

"Come on in. There's food on the table for you two, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Arigato Naruto-san." Yuzu gives a polite bow making me blush, I never liked formality, as seen with how I act around granny.

"Except you Ichigo. Melia told me today you have to work for your food. Today is chakra exercises."

Ichigo starts with molding his chakra, he doesn't have much, but it's more then when we started two months ago. He's close to chunnin level but he's still not there.

"Good. Now last week I think Meli-tan said you went from the acorn exercise to the leaf exercise?"

"Yeah. I finally managed to hold those damn acorns onto the backs of my hands."

"This week is working on holding a leaf onto your forehead."

"What?"

"I'll show you. Melia has me working on this from time to time to help my chakra control." I tell him as I grab two leaves off a tree. Turning back to face him he gives me a questioning look.

"My chakra reserves are pretty large, but I kinda suck at controlling it. So, when I mentioned it to Me-tan she gave me a couple suggestions on how to fix it."

"She likes helping people. She always has, if your hurt she'll want to fix it. If you suck at something she'll help you get better at it." He starts to space out.

"Here. Put the leaf on your forehead and try to hold it with your chakra like this…" I move my headband up and stick the leaf to my forehead.

I watched amused as Ichigo tries several attempts to get the leaf to stick. So I decide to try what Me-tan always did for me, distract him with a lighter subject.

"Earlier you sounded like you were talking from experience. Then you kinda drifted off into space."

"As kids, Tachi-chan had just started to learn how to use a sword along with Shi-nii. But Tachi and nii-chan were having a hard time learning this one form." He stops and smiles fondly at the memory.

"So Melia, sweet little Melia, who had been attacked a month prior, who had never even picked up a kunai before then. Went out and bought several scrolls and a small katana. She studied those scrolls for a couple days before she went out to practice with them."

I try to picture a little Melia walking towards a younger Itachi and the look he must have had on his face seeing her with a sword. I'm picturing the emotionless bastard with shock all over his face. It's hysterical.

"She walks out and Itachi and Shisui just freeze. Ha-ha, their jaws just drop. Can you picture it? Their precious little Melia walking out onto their secret training ground….? They start asking questions and she just wants to help."

Ichigo has been so distracted with telling the story, he hasn't yet noticed that his chakra has been holding the leaf to his forehead.

"Hey Ichigo? Check your forehead." I watched as he feels his forehead and touches the leaf. "When I would try a chakra control exercise, if I couldn't get it then I would get frustrated. So Meli-chan would distract me as I tried the exercise and I wouldn't notice that I was already doing what I kept failing to do before." I say grabbing a couple more leaves

"Did Melia ever get frustrated around you?" He asked making sure the leaf was still there.

"Yeah, I had to change the subject like she does with me. Okay, so next you're going to try to hold this leaf on your cheek." I place a leaf on one of my cheeks, Ichigo following my action.

"So…, how many leaves are you and Melia-chan planning on making me hold?"

"Enough to the point you'll be covered in them."

"Great." He says sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"This is to help you learn how to focus your chakra to multiple points at once. Too much chakra it'll fly off, not enough and it won't stick."

"Any tips?"

"Don't get worked up. We're gonna do one more leaf on your other cheek before we go to katas. Here's another leaf. I'm going to check on the girls."

I wander around to the back of the house where the two are…. Sword fighting? Using my stealth, I go outback and approach them unnoticed.

"What are you two up to?" I finally ask. They both jump.

"Naruto-san you scared us."

"What are you two doing? Where did you find those?"

"We wanna become strong so we can help Ichigo and Melia. We're tired of always being left behind because we can't help. So we found these in the shed over there and started to practice."

"Melia had a lock on that shed. She didn't want you guys in there for a reason you know? Come on, let's put the bokken back. I'll talk to Melia and Ichigo about training you guys."

"Really?" Yuzu asks

"You guys are twelve right?"

"We're thirteen actually." Karin answers

"I might be able talk to Ichigo and Melia about starting your training. But first, answer my question…."

"Alright, we'll answer and you'll talk to our brother?"

"Depends on your answer."

"So what do you wanna know?" Karin asked, crossing her arms.

"I know you guys like this place, but what would you do back in your world with what you learn here? Let's say Ichigo decided to stay here, would you stay with him?"

"There's no way Ichigo would stay."

"Alright, would you ever want to stay here? What would you do with what you learn back in your world?"

Yuzu looked unsure, 'Like Hinata-chan.' I realize. But Karin on the other hand…."I would follow Ichigo and help him. If Ichigo stayed here then I would too, we're a family and I'm done being left behind!"

"What if you had to stay in your world while Ichigo was here?"

"He would never abandon us."

"Melia didn't think that she would be separated from Itachi like this either. Or that Sasuke would abandon the village let alone her. I can tell, that those two brothers loved their sister. They would come together to save her because they loved her. But now, Sasuke hasn't seen Melia in years. He doesn't try to check in on her, or wish her a happy birthday, or merry Christmas, or help her when she's bleeding after a fight."

They look at me in shock, they weren't aware of this. Melia may get mad at me for this, but they need to know for Melia-chans sake and for their own sake. They need to know that they can't predict the future, they won't know what's coming. They will get hurt, and so will those they care for.

"I've been doing all that. Me, and granny and her Anbu squad have been looking out for her. We wish her a happy birthday. Itachi-san stops by from time to time. But he's not always there to hold her when she's crying from a bad mission, or a nightmare, or a memory, or just because she needs to break because her life is still shit."

'I'm sorry, but they need to know. We knew they would want to train, to protect someone they hold precious. You were gonna talk to them about it eventually, but I know that telling them all this would break you. I'm sorry Melia.'

"Itachi was separated because of circumstances out of Melia's control. Sasuke abandoned her and didn't look back. You're lucky that Ichigo would do anything to protect you from that kind of heartache. Itachi and Sasuke sometimes only seem to hurt Melia.

Ichigo would never abandon you two like Sasuke did to Melia. He would always be there to protect you two. So think about if you're willing to go through hell. Think about if you're willing to sacrifice a happy safe life? When you come up with the right answer, then I'll talk to them about training you."

I finish my rant and put away the bokken, leaving the two girls to check on Ichigo before starting dinner. When I check back on the girls they're both over by the swings. I know the look in their eyes and pray Melia gets home soon.

~Melia~

After I left the village gate with Sky-kun and Ice-chan we headed for Suna. This mission was a simple one, but a long one. Ichigo might actually miss a couple days. The mission was to simply deliver a message to lord Kazekage-sama. Who knew my secret thanks to Naruto-nii and careful planning.

'Those Akatsuki bakas are not getting Naruto-nii's friend.'

"Stop for a second."

"What is it Raven-taicho?" Sky asks behind his Eagle mask.

'Lord Kazekage-sama already knows. We're taking the shortcut.'

"Are you sure Taicho?" Ice asks behind her wolf mask.

"Positive. Stay close to me." 'Kamui.'

We arrive in Suna seconds later and it's only a couple miles to the gate. Good thing too with this wind, looks like a storm is brewing.

"Way to go taicho. You cut a couple days off the trip."

'I can't afford some guests of mine to miss school.'

"So you have guests?"

'Hai. They have been staying weekends with me the last two months. It was funny when Lady Hokage met them.'

"You pulled a prank without us? Taicho you're so mean."

'Oh come on Sky-kun. You were both on that month long mission, and it was only one prank. Now be quiet we're here.'

"Halt, who goes there?"

"We are Anbu of Konohagakure. We are here on a mission from Lady Hokage-sama to deliver a message to lord Kazekage-sama." I tell him politely while pulling out my mission scroll. He looks it over before allowing us to enter.

"Lord Kazekage-sama, Anbu from Konoha are here with a message."

"Send them in."

"Ohayo Lord Kazekage-sama, we bring a message from Lady Hokage."

"I received word that you wouldn't be here for another day or so. Leave us." He says turning to the guards.

"Hai." The guard disappears in a shunshin. The Kazekage activates the privacy seals.

"Ohayo Melia-san." He addresses me. 'I have nothing to fear because lady Hokage is fully aware that he knows.'

"Ohayo lord Kazekage-sama."

"Please no need to be so formal. How is my brother doing?"

"Nii-chan is doing quite well. He says hello."

"She sent you, meaning you have news off record?"

"The Akatsuki are going to start hunting the jinchurriki soon. Also about Suke and Ita… they're gonna fight soon. Nii-chan will probably need you after it's over. Doubtful, but if he does, I know you'll be there for him."

"I see. I thank you for this information." He quickly reads the message from lady Tsunade, he quickly writes something on a scroll and hands it to me.

"Please give this to the Lady Hokage."

"Hai." We all leave as the seals come down.

We run a couple miles out of the village when the storm picks up. Sky and Ice gather closer to me.

'Lady Hokage, is the office clear?'

'Hai. I'll put up the seals.'

'Mongekyo sharingan. Kamui.' We landed right in her office.

"I see it went well." She says the minute we landed.

"Sand storm."

"Ahhh, that's why you teleported."

I slowly move forward and kneel. Holding out the correspondence to Lady Hokage.

"Mission success. You are all dismissed."

"Hai."

I take the tunnel to Naruto's apartment, where I then take another tunnel, with a separate entrance, to my place.

"Nii-chan, I'm home!" I go to my room and sit on my bed, taking off my Anbu gear.

"You're home early." Naruto's voice comes from the door. His face tells me he did something he probably shouldn't have.

"What did you do?" I ask bored.

"What do you mean?"

"You look all too happy to see me, meaning you did something you shouldn't have. Did you go into the ramen stash?"

"No!"

"Ummm-hummm. I know you and ramen."

"Okay so I did a couple days ago, but I might have said something to Ichigo's sisters."

"About?"

"They were in the back practicing with swords from your locked shed. I asked them why they wanted to train and I might have gone a little over board in telling them to be sure of what they wanted…"

"Let me see the conversation?"

He nods reluctantly and looks into my Sharingan eyes. A couple minutes later I'm out of breath and drained of a good quarter of my chakra. And ready to kill nii-san. 'breathe.' I tell myself 'They needed to know the risks eventually. Don't kill the one person who has always had your back.'

"Naruto?" I say a little too sweetly.

"H-Hai?"

"Just be glad I think about things more then Suke-chan does. And be glad that they needed to know the risks sooner rather then later. However you should work on how you say things."

I sigh before continuing. "While it's true Ichigo would try protect them from anything, he's still human and they do need to know that they can be in danger. So good job there."

He smiles a little. "However, you didn't have to mention what I went through as a child. I signed up for this life, we all did. Itachi, and Sasuke, and Shisui."

"You didn't sign up for this. You couldn't have always known what your family was going to do. And knowing you, this was the only option where you could have had both of your brothers. If it wasn't for Orochimaru and the giant stick up Sasuke's ass."

I can't argue with that one. "I knew. I knew while we were still in the academy. I was planning on having Danzo-sama call off Itachi, and the four of us could have traveled around. Hell, even get permission to take you with us. But it didn't go as planned."

"Why, didn't you tell me?" I knew he wasn't asking about the fact that I knew.

"I thought you would figure it out, with all the hints I've dropped lately."

"You mean, that's why you've been in pain for the past couple months?"

"Hai. I shut off my emotions after you left for your training trip with lord Jiraiya. And over the past couple months, with everything happening, I couldn't keep them back anymore. I need your help Nii-chan."

"I'm here for you Melia-chan. Hell, if I knew this would happen I would have brought you with me."

"There were too many things I needed done. I needed to get this job to keep an eye on that bastard. And to protect my brothers." 'To protect you.' I think to myself as I continue "I needed to be able to protect Ita-nii for when the time came. The best way to do that, and pay him for all he had to sacrifice, was to make a connection so he could come back to the village he loves."

'It also made it easier for me to get information to someone to protect you.'

"So you've been doing all this, for Itachi?"

"Not just Itachi, if you would let me finish. I had to get information on Orochimaru too."

"WHAT!? You mean, we could have had Sasuke back for all these years?" he yells at me. "You mean, you had information on Orochimaru all this time, and you never told me?"

"You couldn't have gotten Sasuke back, back then." I tell him in defense.

"We could have tried!"

"I did try!" my tears are in the corners of my eyes as I try to hold them back. "You know how I feel about my family! You know, I'd do anything for them!"

"You didn't try! He's not here! If it was you, he'd do anything!"

'This isn't good. Naruto is too mad to put the pieces together.' Unable to say anything I run out of the house and go to lady Hokage. By the time I make it there I'm crying, unable to hold off the tears any longer.

"Lady Hokage!" I say bursting into the office.

"Meli-chan? What happened?"

"Naru-nii. He's, he…."

I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. I feel like such a child.

"Breathe, now tell me what happened?"

"While I was on my mission, Naruto said something to Ichigo's sisters and Naruto told them how I can't see my brothers, and how they abandoned me."

Tsunade…

Mentally I sigh. Naruto shouldn't have said that. Melia still loves her brothers dearly. And technically it's only Sasuke who abandoned her.

"What happened next?" I ask, the pained look makes me flinch. I'm going to regret asking that.

"I had hoped by now he would have put the pieces together about that day…. I told him how I gained intel…..on….on…Orochimaru."

"Shouldn't have mentioned that." I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"I know my lady. He's so mad at me right now, I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright. Don't worry. Come here, it's about time that I do a check."

I place my hands over her heart and use my medical diagnostic jutsu. 'looks like there's still a small bit of damage. He really did a number on her.'

"I'm fine lady Hokage." She says though she's having a hard time breathing.

"It's just Tsunade. You've done more then anyone else in the village to protect Naruto."

"No I haven't. Itachi is the one who's helping Naruto. I just relay the information he gets."

"Itachi-san gets the information because he wants to look out for you."

"He's the one who's putting himself at risk. Not me."

"Alright let's look at the facts. You, like Shikamaru, like facts. First, when Naruto was a child you helped get him away from or broke up mobs. Second, you always left fresh homemade meals outside his door." I see her blush and open her mouth. "Don't think Naruto didn't tell me about that. And sensei left me a detailed scroll of every time you helped Naruto, going all the way back to your academy days."

She looks down in defeat. "We're getting off topic. Don't worry about Naruto. We both know that you shouldn't have mentioned Orochimaru just yet, and that Naruto went a little too far bringing up Sasuke. There's nothing we can do to change it now. But we can give him a way to vent out his frustrations."

I snap my fingers and two Anbu come in. "I want Naruto here now, it's time for a party." They go and I send Melia to wait at the hot springs for me.

*Knock Knock* "Granny!"

"What's up brat?"

"Not much. Got a mission for me?"

"Well, a mission of sorts. You see, these two Anbu just got back from a boring mission. And they are horrible little children when bored. I need you to take them and…" I pull him closer and whisper in his ear what I need him to do.

"Okay granny. But are you sure it's okay for me to do that?"

"Yep, I'll handle the paper work. Just take those two with you." Sky and Ice grab Naruto's arms and disappear in a shunshin. "Shizune!"

"Hai Lady Tsunade?"

"Put that paper work down. We're going out for a bit."

"Hai milady."

Hot springs…

"Hello Hokage-sama. What may I do for you?"

"I'm just looking to relax for a bit. The paper work has ben giving me a headache."

"Of course Hokage-sama. Go right ahead."

"Let's go Shizune." We walk right in and meet up with Melia, who is off in a corner looking as shy as ever.

"It's alright Melia. We're all girls here."

"H-hai."

"You've been working pretty hard lately. You've been doing a lot of missions too. I know you usually say when your ready, but you can always tell me what's on your mind. You know that right?"

She nods and takes a deep breath. "It's about my brothers. I haven't told Naru-nii yet, but…. Niita (Her public code for Itachi) is going to be found out soon."

My eyes widen. "He'll be alright. He won't leave you."

"It's not that. When they learn about Niita's spying, they're going to come after me."

"They won't get you. I won't let them, I'll keep you in the village and I'll…"

"No. It's inevitable. Should you keep me in the village it'll actually be worse. They'll just destroy a part of the village and try to capture Naruto as well."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you would want to stop it, when there's nothing that could be done."

Her words told only part of the story. Looking into her eyes, they told the rest of it. 'I'm just a tool, I'm insignificant. I'm dead in my brothers eyes, too weak and insignificant to the point he left me behind.'

'Damn.' I think 'Danzo's been rubbing off on her.'

"Stop it. Suke is an asshole with a hundred mile long pole stuck up his ass. He's been through some things no child should go through. But he's no child anymore and you and Naruto have been through worse. Suke has to grow up and stop being such an emo."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Let me take a look at your back. Surely you need a couple kinks worked out by now."

I pull her over and use my medical nin-jutsu to help her back. Her scars are mostly healed, but they still bother her some times.

Melia…

I feel cool relief spread over my back. Easing the slight pain from my scars. In a couple minutes Lady Tsunade informs me that she was able to heal the scars a bit more. They're lighter now.

"This might not help much. But if it caused you pain in a fight then it might have made it harder to fight Akatsuki. It might not help much. But if the Akatsuki comes after you, every little bit helps."

"Right."

I just hope I'm ready. I'll have to step up Anbu training too.

"Melia? Shizune and I are getting out. Want a smoothie?"

"SMOOTHIE!"

"I think that's a yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune-san tells her.

"We can go to my place if you would like? I can make us smoothies there. I have fresh strawberries, mangos, kiwi, banana's, name it I got it."

"That's right. You have your own garden right?" Shizune-san asked me

"That's right. Niita and Shi-chan made sure that there was some fruit trees nearby. They knew I liked fruit and smoothies. Suke-chan does too, while he loves tomatoes, show him a mango and he'll start drooling all the same."

With that I threw on my shirt and we headed to my place where I made smoothies for everyone.

AN: another one down. What does Melia and the Akatsuki have planned? Find out next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I was sent on a mission I decided to enroll in a little help. 'He wouldn't mind helping me out with this. This could be good training for him.'

"Hang on you two. We have to go take care of something first. First I have to get into the proper clothes. Second I have a friend who is gonna help out."

I could tell they were interested in what I had up my sleeve. I walk through the front doors and luckily Yuzu and Karin seemed to have cheered up a bit.

"Ichigo! Get ready. We've got a mission!"

"Wait what?"

"Hurry up. We got a mission and I'm not waiting for you. Hey Yuzu, Karin. Look I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said it like that. It's just, Melia has been in a lot of pain because of her brothers. I don't want to see you two like that. I know you're both strong, but I know Melia and Ichigo wouldn't like it if you two ended up hurt."

"It's ok. We understand. This world isn't easy and you want to make sure that if anything happens here we're prepared."

"Yeah, and I don't want you two having to learn anything that you won't need if you don't stay here. I don't want you guys to feel trapped here."

"We do like it here. We don't know what's gonna happen. But we at least wanna be able to help out around here and protect ourselves." -Yuzu

"We want to be able to protect Ichigo and Melia too." -Karin

"I'll see if we can't start your training. Before then, why not go around the village with my clone. He'll treat you guys to anything you want. Just try to take it easy."

I see fox like grins on their face and I know I'm gonna regret the anything part.

I quickly change and I'm ready to go in a couple seconds.

"Sorry. Had to make sure the girls would be alright. They're gonna go shopping with my clone in the village. You three ready?"

"Yep." "Hai." "This will be fun." Were the responses. We head out, Karin and Yuzu go with my clone to go shopping.

~Melia~

We head to my place and I make smoothies for everyone. Strawberry mango for me, Mixed berry for Shizune-san, and Strawberry, mango and peach for Lady Hokage. Lots of honey of course.

"You make a good smoothie Melia-chan."

"Arigato Shizune-san. The trick is to not over use one berry because then it over powers the taste of the other berries."

Suddenly I get a mental message from Sky-kun.

"Lady Tsunade. Sky-kun says they finished the prank."

"Tell him to go to my office with Naruto and Ice-chan. There's a couple scrolls that need to go to the land of Waves. Tell him to use the spare packs in the usual place."

"Hai. Arigato Lady Tsunade."

"You and Naruto have been together a lot lately. Before that you were separated for a couple years. You've changed in those years you spent apart. You're trying to get used to each other again."

'We're shinobi. This is the life we signed up for. I signed up for this. I signed up for the academy, even if my family hadn't been killed, I wanted to be a ninja. We're shinobi, assassins, masters of blending in and deception. Naruto doesn't like that I've killed. I've hidden most of what I've done from him, of what I've been through. But he has no clue what it's like for me.'

I take a deep breath. "I saw him a few times while he was away. I had my own business to take care of and I had to make sure he didn't see me. But I saw him, he was so happy. He has no clue what I've been doing for the past few years."

"You've had to make hard decisions in your life Melia-chan. But I think Naruto and Itachi are right. I don't believe for a minute that you chose this. Because what happened was something out of your control. You never would have chosen to have your family killed. Because you love them so much."

"I did choose. I could have changed what happened. I was supposed to change what happened and I failed."

"You didn't fail."

'Yes I did. Danzo-sama told me to take the fall. Danzo-sama trained me. Danzo-sama said that if I took the blame then Itachi would be okay, that Itachi would be here. And if Itachi was here so would Sasuke because he would have been able to do what I couldn't.'

"What was there to do? There wasn't anything that he would listen to. Sasuke is as thick headed as Fugaku, stubborn like both of your parents, and determined as any Uchiha."

'Caring like my mother. Sasuke loves Itachi, he can say that he hates him all he wants. It's the fact that he's been mad all these years and always talked about killing him, that's how I know he still loves Itachi. Sasuke doesn't care about me, he made that perfectly clear last I saw him.'

"He's a bastard who is lucky I can't get my hands on him at the moment. If I ever do he'll regret all that he's done. You didn't chose this. It's not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for the past. You're starting to break, so let yourself break. Shizune and I have you."

"I'm a shinobi. A shinobi is one who endures."

"Melia…." I know the look in her eyes "Enough. That's enough. You're human."

I cried, like a child, I cried. I am still a child.

"It hurt, lady Tsunade. It hurt so bad. And when _he looked_ at me like that, I just wanted to puke. I wanted to believe that it was some gen-jutsu. That it was all an illusion, but it wasn't. When we fought. It hurt so much, it felt like I was dying."

Two pairs of arms hold me. One pair is wrapped around me tightly so as to not let me go. The other had one hand on my back and another on m shoulder, a tiny amount of chakra glowing around them.

"I wished I died. The amount of hatred. I loved him, I still love him. But he hates me; my own bother. Do you have any clue what it was like for me? To have to fight my own brother? It's been years and I thought it would stop hurting, but it still hurts. It still hurts so much. Why does it still hurt? Why does it still _kill_ me?"

"I'm so sorry Melia. It hurts so much because that's still your brother. You still remember when the four of you were children and they would have fought wars to make you happy. Sasuke now is so different from the one you knew, that I know it's impossible to accept."

I may have had to grow up faster, but I'm still a child. Off duty, I'm a child and that's okay. Right now, I let myself break while Shizune and Tsunade held me.

~Tsunade~

Shizune and I rubbed her back, using our chakra to try to help calm her down. She's been ready to break for a while now. She may be a shinobi, and a damn good one at that, but like Naruto she is a child. I may not treat them like children, but I always remember that they are still kids age wise. The law can see them as adults because of their job, but age wise they are just kids. Kids who have to kill, lie, steal and face danger at any given time.

When she had mentioned Danzo's deal with her my blood boiled. It's not the first time she's mentioned it, but for him to make a deal like that with a seven year old. Damn sensei, he let Danzo do as he wished for far too long. I'll have to make sure Naruto gets missions to prank Danzo more often. Him and any gennin team in the village. I've wanted to do something to get back at what he did to Melia for a while now. It's only because of her 'revenge is stupid' motto that I haven't. But to see the full damage of what that deal has done, he's gonna pay.

She finally calms down and I show her the smoothie she made. That cheers her right up.

~Sky~

When I got the order from Melia-chan her voice sounded a bit different. Like she was crying.

"Hey Naruto? Did something happen between you and taicho?"

The look on his face shows something did. And it wasn't pretty.

"What happened?" Ice-chan asks gently

"Did you know she had intel on Orochimaru?"

"We knew. Taicho, asked us not to say anything. And since she's ranked higher then us we had to listen."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She has her reasons. She didn't get your hopes up if it turned out to be another dead end."

I feel Ice-chans eyes on me. She and I could never forget that day. The memory of what happened will haunt us for not being there. For not getting there sooner. We should have known, she shouldn't have been alone.

Alone…. It seems like she's always alone. She has us, Itachi, Naruto and Lady Hokage. Even so she's always alone. Left to take care of everything by herself; When Itachi-san and the rest of us know that inside, she's holding her knees tightly to her chest, crying out for someone to save her. To save her from this cruel harsh world, her loneliness and her suffering.

Why does it have to be her? She always tries to do everything by herself and it always ends up with her in pain.

"She had gotten intel before but several times it was false. And every time she had her hopes up only to find out that Orochimaru lead her down a wrong path while he slithered away."

"When it was good intel she didn't stop going till she had what she needed. Often going a couple weeks without sleep, running only on chakra pills. Several times she had to be hospitalized because of it." I tell him hoping he'll accept it.

"She always over does things. But if she told me about Orochimaru then I could have helped." He insisted

"Yeah, but you wouldn't focus on training. You would focus on Orochimaru and Sasuke. You would get your hopes up only to feel depressed when it didn't pan out."

Looking at Naruto, I release a sigh; Naruto-san is stubborn on a good day. There's only one way to get through to him.

"This stays between us. Earlier when I said that some leads were dead ends. I meant she found bodies of Orochimaru's experiments. Some of the bodies were left by Sasuke. And sometimes the leads almost ended with the death of one of our squad members." I leave out the fight she had with Sasuke. It's not my place to tell him.

"She didn't tell me that." His face shows he's shocked, while his eyes convey his sadness and worry. 'Good, it's working. We might win this argument for taicho.' Ice-chan and I will do anything to help Taicho.

"Remember, a lot has changed while you were gone. The one thing that won't change though is that Melia always has a reason to do something."

"Why don't you tell us the full argument?" Ice tells him

"It'll have to wait. We go silent for now. Otherwise we'll get caught."

"So what's the plan? Why am I even here anyways?" The orange top asks slightly annoyed.

"Consider this a part of training. You'll have to be quick and quiet to help pull this off. Okay Sky-san you help me with the paint. Ichigo you and Ice-san can work on the toilet paper. Let's make it hard to remove too." Naruto-san says in a lower tone of voice

"So what are we painting?" I ask before realizing 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this one?'

"You know Kakashi-sensei right?"

"Yeah. He used to be our taicho before he quit."

"Ever read icha-icha?" He asked going ahead, I don't have to see his face to know there's a foxlike grin plastered on his face

~Naruto~

A hour later saw Danzo's entire house covered in toilet paper, glitter, and several extremely provocative pictures from Icha-icha and embarrassing pics of Danzo's childhood.

"How did you know about those pictures?" Sky asked

"Old man once told me a story, and I was saving it for just the right occasion. Apparently Jiji and Danzo didn't get along as kids. They were rivals most of the time but they were also friends. Jiji had a habit of pranking Danzo when they were kids. Jiji was nice enough to tell me about every prank he ever did. Even provided pictures."

"Danzo is gonna flip."

"Granny said she'd handle it."

"Hey taicho said that lady Hokage needs us to make a run to Wave. Ichigo, taicho says if you wish to go with us."

~Ichigo~

'Melia. It really okay for me to go with them?'

'Yeah. I'll take care of the girls. Besides, it's only a couple hours away. Think of it as a part of training.'

"Yeah. Sounds good. What do I need?"

"Ice can-chan you go with Ichigo and help him out? Naruto-kun and I will grab the emergency packs in the office and meet you at the gate in a half hour."

"Come on Ichigo-san."

"Just Ichigo please Ice-san. I was never one for suffix's."

"Then just call me Ice as well."

"As you wish."

~Naruto~

We grabbed the bags and rushed over to the gates to meet up with Ichigo and Ice. I had to start telling Sky-san about the fight before Ichigo came and found out what I said to his sisters.

"So then when you guys got back and Melia saw my memories she got upset. She said she understood but that's not completely why we're fighting. She told me she chose this life, but I know she didn't choose it."by now we reached the gates.

"She explained it to me once." He says as he walks down the stairs. "She said she chose it when she became too scared to speak up. She said she could have talked to her Otou-sama and talked him out of it. I honestly believe that those men would have done anything for her. But I also believe that if she did he would have placed her in a gen-jutsu. I asked her once about that."

"What did she say?"I ask out of curiosity

"That Itachi would have noticed, freed her and tried to kill their Otou-sama anyway. But she would have tried to stop him. You remember them at the academy right?"

"Yeah." how could I not remember Melia when she was so cute at that age. "Those two boys could never dare to hurt her. They hated seeing her like that."

"I remember when Ino and Sakura would pick on her. She cried only once, and Itachi and Sasuke didn't like it when she did. They looked like they had all the air taken from their lungs."Naruto says in a somber voice.

"Back then they protected her. They loved each other. I think the real reason on why she says she chose this life, is because she doesn't want them to hate her." I start to explain, hopefully he'll put the pieces together.

"That doesn't make since." Naruto says confused.

~Sky~

'How does he not realize this. With all the time he and Melia-chan spend together he should have figured it out.' Then again I've had practice with her brother and her cousin making two other Uchiha's. He's only got the one.

"Your right she didn't chose this. But think about it carefully. I think she says she chose this life because she figures if she says it enough then it'll be like they don't actually hate her for the reasons they actually do. I think it makes it easier to deal with the pain they have caused her."

"So she tells herself she chose this as a coping mechanism?" sigh, this idiot sounds even more confused. Be patient, Melia taught you how to explain things to him. Breathe. Don't beat it into him.

"Yeah. If Sasuke hates her for something she actually did then it's something she can fix. If he hates her for his current reason of revenge, then there's nothing she can do. She says it so she won't feel as helpless."

"I understand now." I see the look on his face and I don't need to be a Uchiha to know what he's thinking 'How could I not understand? How could I not have realized?'

"When you think about it. It's not too different from your pranks. You pranked them because the villagers hated you for no reason. Well, there was reason, but it was a reason out of your control or decision. I could argue on and on about how you pranked them as not only a way to get back at them but to possibly give them a good reason, one that you knew of, to not like you."

"What do you mean?" I sigh for the, who the hell knows what, time today

"Pranking them was something you could control. They didn't like the pranks you pulled and didn't like you because of that. It was a reason you knew, one that you could control. Anyways, get on with what happened next." I tell him trying to get to the end of the problem

"She told me about how she needed to get information and build ties to help Itachi. Then she started to tell me how she had to get information on the snake-teme."

"And that's where you blew up…" I finished for him. "She was trying to get that for you. To protect you. And like I said, a lot of those turned into dead ends figuratively and literally."

"I know that now. I didn't know that a couple hours ago."

"Well, you got at least a day or so to figure out how to make it up to her. And we're gonna help you." Ice-chans voice comes from behind him. He jumps and I laugh. 'It's too easy to scare him. I better let taicho know while we're on the way to Wave what I told Naruto.'

~Melia~

I cried so long I didn't notice two men walking in.

"Who are we kicking the crap out of today?" one asked jokingly

"Shisui-nii. Ita-nii."

~Itachi~

I had picked Shisui up because Melia said she needed us for something. When we walked in and heard…

"It hurt so much, it felt like I was dying…. I wished I died."

With each tear it felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest while someone squeezed all the air out of my lungs. To hear that my little Melia; my precious imoto, wanted to die. I felt my blood boil over. It wasn't until I felt a firm grip on my shoulder that I realized that my Mongekyo was activated. I didn't have to look to know Shisui-nii felt the same rage as I did.

Someone had hurt Melia like this. We are going to make them pay dearly… end of story…

However, even after I deactivated my Mongekyo Shisui-nii held a firm grip on me. I knew I had to calm down enough to not go out and murder someone. Shisui was right, our top priority was to help calm down imoto. To hold her, let her know that we'll never leave.

I watch amazed as Shisui, with ease, calmly walked over to Melia and asked her a simple question.

"Who are we kicking the crap out of today?" he asked. It was then I forgot all previous thoughts. While he had spoken in a way that could be mistaken to sound as a joke, which it was designed that way for Melia. The underlying tone and message, had meant that he was barely able to keep from hunting down every single person who had ever hurt her in any way. I realized, that he did have difficulty walking up to her so calmly. Only acting that way so as to calm her down.

Melia smiled at Shisui and shook her head. We all knew then that she knew he was dead serious.

"He's someone too far from my reach. Someone who wants nothing to do with me."

"Well he's a complete ass then. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine nii-chan."

"Are you sure my little Melia?"

"How much of that did you guys hear?"

"Enough. Enough to know that someone deserves a sound beating." She paled at the notion of what that meant. Anyone who makes her cry is punished, but a sound beating is usually worse. And someone, had made her wish for death. That's the worse thing one could ever do while we're alive.

I cup her cheek. "Melia. If you call us, we'll come. If you need us, we'll be there. That's what we promised remember?" She nods "So why didn't you call us? We don't care what we're doing, we'll drop everything to be with you."

"I know you've been busy lately, and I didn't want to…"

We don't let her finish. We both pull her close and kiss her head.

"Silly girl. We don't care if we're busy. You are our little sister. Our precious little Melia. We're family aren't we? Look at me. Shisui and I, we're your older brothers. As your brothers we'll always be there for you."

I feel her tighten her grip on my shirt. My shoulder feels wet, and we hold her close. I stroke her hair, Shisui, her back. When she finally stops crying lady Tsunade has brought her a smoothie, the effect is immediate.

"So what brought you two here?" Lady hokage asks.

"I apologize for interrupting . Melia informed me that she had to take care of something and needed two escorts."

"That's right, you mentioned having to go someplace a while ago. Go ahead, and make sure you eat, I know you didn't eat today."

"Hn?" translation 'Shisui, get the food.'

"Hn." Translation 'roger that.'

"Lady Tsunade! Why would you tell him that….Aahhhh!"

I grab her and hold her while Shisui forces her to eat.

After Melia used a substitution jutsu and appeared on the ceiling I got her to eat.

"I still say you were worse."

"You know the missions I went on."

"I went on one of those missions a while ago Ita-nii."

~Shisui~

"I went on one of those missions a while ago Ita-nii."

My head immediately turned towards Melia's direction.

"Imoto?" I ask in a tone that means in no uncertainty is she to lie.

"Hai?"she slowly backs up realizing what she said, her voice hinted with nervousness

"What you talking about?" I ask hoping she'll say it's a cruel prank.

"It was just a mission. We were ambushed."

"What happened?" I can feel Itachi going into over protective brother mode as he spoke. I can barely hold back my sharingan.

"I was heading out on a simple mission. But we were ambushed by rogue ninja on the way out of the village."

"I'd have to say she handled the situation well. She called for back up and protected her comrades until help arrived."Lady Hokage said trying to ease the tension

"I killed four of the men who ambushed us."

~Melia~

I don't even get to count to three before my brothers have their sharingan blazing. I know they don't want me to kill. But I don't feel like Itachi using his bad missions as an excuse anymore.

"You can't keep saying that you didn't eat because of bad missions. You're not the only one who's had them, and your not the only one who has had to kill."

"Gomenasai. I hoped to be there when that time came." I hear the guilt in his voice, guilt and sadness at me having to kill. Good thing he still doesn't know about...

"That's because you're my big brother. No brother would ever wish for their younger sibling to kill."

"Melia? Sorry to interrupt but we have someplace we have to go." Shisui interrupts before Itachi can crush me in a hug

"Right. Lady Hokage.."

"Tsunade… I told you, you've earned the right to call me that. Go take care of what you need to do. But be warned, I'm taking you to dinner tonight. It'll be a girls night out."

"That sounds wonderful. Arigato Lady Tsunade."

"We don't have to go…" Shisui says, I see Itachi nod

"We do. Besides, everyone is waiting for us. It's rude if we don't go as we said."

"You do love manners." Itachi smiles and shakes his head

"We're shinobi, masters of deceit and assassinations. Doesn't mean we have to forget our manners."

"You're just like okaa-san." Itachi gently laughs

"Mikoto-oba loved manners." Shisui agrees

"I swear she loved hitting Otou-sama for not using them. Always waiting for him to forget so she could let him have it." Itachi says while remembering the good times

"Best threat we ever used against him." I add, we all smile.

"Let's go. We're late." The ever dependable Shisui reminds us... Again.

"I'll be back shortly Lady Tsunade."

"Have fun. Was the last thing we heard before we disappear in a kamui

~Soul society~

I had just returned back from a actual mission to take care of some hallows. Not long after I walk in the door Nii-sama calls out to me.

"Rukia…"

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"We have received an invitation to attend the birthday party of one of the smaller clans nephews. It is not to be held for another four months or so. Apparently they have sent invitations to all of the captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads as well as a few lower ranking members."

"I don't understand.. why would a noble clan, even one of the lower ranking ones invite that many members of the gotei 13?"

"I am not sure. However, the head captain will be calling a meeting in a hour or so of the captains to discuss this. I have requested that you come to the meeting as well, and the head captain and your squad captain have agreed."

"When is the meeting?"

"You have two hours. I've been told that the clan head will either send his daughter or his nephew to attend the meeting."

"Hai." I walk away and head for my room.

~Third person pov~

The captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads had just gathered when the doors open.

In walks two men and a young girl, all of them wearing a veil.

"It's an honor to meet you head captain."

"I could say the same to you as well Hime-sama."

"I understand you wish to discuss the invitations I sent out?"

"That is correct. I was wondering why a princess such as your self would send out invitations so many members of the thirteen court guard squads?"

~Third person~

"It's for our cousin head captain. You see, my cousin respects the thirteen court guard squads. So upon discussing the preparations for his birthday, my imoto and I thought it would be a good idea to invite you all." One of the males said, all the while one of them thought 'Well, he respects you but doesn't like a bunch of your rules and laws.'

The other two were mentally laughing, 'That sums him up beautifully. They have no idea who we're actually talking about.' thought the oldest

'Well, that technically was the truth. No lie there.' thought the youngest

'These two are going to lose it.' The third one mentally shakes his head and sighs.

"I see. However, I am not sure if it would be wise to send so many high ranking officers away." 'Lest this be a trap' was clearly there in the under message

"Head captain, I understand your wariness. It explains the strength of the soul society, they have a strong, capable leader running the thirteen court guard squads. I understand in a recent battle you have lost your arm. Should you accept I'll give you the chance of having a new arm. One that's fully functional, you may even be able to use raitsu with it." the princess offers.

"We simply wish to give everyone here a break. We understand that the soul society has been busy. We only wish to give everyone a day so they can relax." another male steps in.

The head captain is unsure of what to do, he sighs.

"Byakuya. Your family has had dealings with their clan correct?"

"Hai."

"What is your opinion in this matter?"

"From what I gather from meetings with her father that she enjoys parties and loves her family. I believe she is sincere in her wish to make her cousins birthday special."

The head captain sighs. "Very well. I will allow only those who have received a invitation to go if they wish."

"Thank you head Captain." The three say together as they bow. "We look forward to seeing you all again in four months time. And Kuichiki-sama I look forward to having a meeting with you a few days before the party." The trio leave

~Kasimiogi compound~

Three figures appear, the guards don't bother worrying about their princess. They know who the three figures are already. How you may ask? One; They knew the princess was expecting company after a meeting, two; they knew their expectant guests loved pranks, three; Two of them were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off. One was laughing while quietly shaking his head.

"Hello my friend. How did it go?" The Kasimiogi princess asked

"They agreed." The tallest male answered for the rolling girl

"Dare I ask why the three of you are laughing so hard?"

"Sorry sir Kenryu. This is just the greatest prank we've ever pulled." The princess on the ground replied

"These two are laughing because they were talking about itoko. I mentioned how our itoko respects the thirteen court guard squads." said the second male (Itachi)

"You'll find out why it's funny at the party sir Kenryu." The female told him

"Very well. Shall I leave these small cakes here then? Along with the strawberries?" Kenryu had learned long ago that the brother sister trio loved strawberries. Especially the sister

"Yes please Kenryu." The Kasimiogi princess said

"By the way Rurichiyo, I was wondering if you wouldn't be interested in a girls night out at my place?" asked the princess as she removed her veil.

"I would like that, however, unfortunately I have much work to do before I have a meeting tonight."

"That's right., I forgot about that. You're meeting with Kuchiki-sama right?"

"Hai."

"How would you like to help with our prank?"

"I am unsure."

"All I need you to do is tell Kuchiki-sama to only get something simple. Like really simple, like a scroll of basic warm up exercises, or any training forms not important to the soul society. Or a scroll and ink or clay. My brother loves to train."

"I believe I can do that. How is he?"

"Better. He's about ready to learn some of our family's secret techniques. There's a technique from my home that I would be honored to teach you."

"Really? Are you sure?" I ask excitedly

"Hai. You've helped me. And the technique I want to teach you will help with paper work as well as helping you to get away from any enemies." says the mysterious fellow princess.

"You mean I'll finally be able to have time to myself?" The blonde princess had dreamed of having even enough time to relax.

"That's right."

"Please teach me." She asked because she learned long ago that her fellow princess loved manners

"It's called the clone technique. With it you can make copies of yourself."

Suddenly there were three gentlemen, courtesy of one male liking to freak people out. "It's a common enough technique in my home land, just make sure you don't show those here because it is still a technique of my home."

"I understand."

"Okay, first you have to relax. Try to channel your raitsu. Good. Now copy these hand signs."

Rurichiyo copied the hand seals and couldn't get it. The other princess told her to try again. They practiced for a hour till they decided to call it.

~Land of Waves~

"Hey NARUTO!"

"Hey Inari. What's up?"

"I was just heading home after a walk around the village."

"Still doing laps around the village?"

"Yeah. I wanna be just like you Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, remember why we're here."

"Right. Inari, Granny Tsunade asked us to bring a scroll to your grandfather. So where is Tazuna anyways?"

"He's back at the house. He's probably working on negotiations with the land of Tea."

"Sounds like he's been busy."

"Yep." We all follow Inari on the way to his place. Occasionally being greeted by a few of the villagers.

"You're popular here."

"Yeah. I helped stop a tyrant named Gato. Gato had hired.."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the gaki. I haven't gotten to smack you around in a couple months you know."

"Hey Zabuza, where's Haku?"

"He's off helping Tsunami-san with her shopping. I was out doing a perimeter check."

"Something happen?"

"Nothing I can't handle. There's been a couple bandits around lately. Just plain thugs, no match for a seasoned shinobi."

"If you ever need help let me know."

"So you come around for training?"

"Granny Tsunade sent us on a mission. She said she needed a scroll delivered to Tazuna."

"Who's your friends?"

"Oh, right. Introductions. This is Ichigo. Those two are Sky-san and Ice-san."

"Hello again Zabuza-san."

"It's been a while."

"Not causing trouble are you?"

"Me? Cause trouble? Why would you ask that?"

"We have to get going Zabuza."

"Don't forget to let me smack you around later."

"Fine."

We all walked into Inari's to be greeted by Tsunami-san working in the kitchen.

AN: I'm stopping here for now. I'll have the next one done soon.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: WAHOOOO! Finally got my computer fixed! I don't own Naruto or Bleach. I only own Melia, Sky and Ice.

~Land of waves~

"Hey okaa-chan. Guess who's back!"

"Welcome home Inari." She starts to turn "Welcome back Naruto."

"Good to be back Tsunami-san. Let me introduce you to Ichigo, Sky-san and Ice-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsunami. Would anyone like something to eat?"

"Sounds good. Smells good too." Sky says as Tsunami turns to stir the pot on the stove

"Arigato. I try but I'm not that good."

"Tsunami-san is one of the best cooks in Wave. She's as good as Melia-chan." I say proudly

"Then I really gotta try your cooking." I look to Ichigo to elaborate

"Yuzu is really good at cooking. Yuzu cooks better then any restaurant I've ever been to., but Melia is still better. So for someone to be as good as Melia, I gotta try it."

"Naruto-san, the mission…"

"I know Sky-san. Where's old man Tazuna?"

"Inari, would you please go get your grandfather?"

"Okay okaa-chan."

"Sit down, relax."

"Ichigo, let's go for a walk while Naruto and Ice-chan conduct business."

"Sure. Sounds good to me."

~Ichigo~

"So what's up?"

"Taicho wants me to teach you the clone jutsu. She said she's been lacking in your training lately, that she should have focused on teaching you jutsu by now. I need to know what she's been drilling you on."

"Leaf exercise, meditation, katas. The occasional weapons practice."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Why two months?"

"Huh?"

"Why would she not have started your jutsu training already. Shouldn't you know the clone jutsu by now?"

"Actually, due to certain circumstances I don't live in this world. I lost what abilities I did have after a battle."

"I see. How long have you been able to use chakra since training started?"

"About a month and a half now I think."

"Meaning she's drilling you on special style of kata's then?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Only reason she would have waited this long to teach you jutsu; would be if either a) she needed to correct your form. Or b) she saw something. I think she knew you would go on this mission."

"It's possible."

"Yeah, but there's about a hundred reasons on why she could have waited."

"Who knows with her. I know her pretty well. But I learned a long time ago that it takes too many people to figure her out when she gets like this. I can still understand how she feels. But I can't figure out her plan. Not yet at least."

"I've never been able to figure out her plans. Not the big ones at least."

"My tip. Record her emotions, look at everything that's going on. And try to find the most and least likely scenarios. She'll prepare for both."

"Thanks."

"So, how do I do the clone Jutsu?"

"Okay. First…"

We practiced for a while. It didn't take long for me to get a bit tired. Sky-san told me to meditate first while I regain my chakra.

"So, any personality quirks you wanna ask about?" I ask, upon him giving me a funny look I elaborate

"I meant Melia's quirks."

"Oh. You have no idea. Ice-chan and I have a list of things about her we don't understand. We accept her anyway. We just don't understand everything she does."

"Shoot."

"Why does she like looking like Itachi-taicho?"

"She looks like Itachi?"

"Yeah. I only know because Ice-chan once mentioned seeing a current picture of Itachi-sama in Melia-taichos room when she had to wake her up. And we saw him about six months ago while on a mission."

"How long has she looked like him?"

"For a couple years. She even wears his shirts sometimes."

"Before or after the Suke-chan incident?"

"After I think. The first time I met her she didn't look as much like him as she does now."

"It's probably because she didn't want to start a fight with Sasuke back then. Now, it's most likely to make her feel like she's not alone. If I know her, she probably started growing her hair out after Naruto went on a training trip."

"It's that simple is it?"

"No, not really."

"Oh?"

"Don't ask. She'd kill me if I told you the other reason."

"Oh come on tell me."

"No."

"I'll tell you about any missions she takes."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I respect her privacy. If she wants me to know, then she'll tell me." Truthfully, I really want to know. But I can't risk her secret getting out in case anyone is listening. Besides, she hates that one word.

"You're all stubborn."

"Deal with it. What else."

"Her sweet tooth."

"She just likes sweet things. It's insane sometimes I know. But it's like Naruto-san with Ramen. And name any good ninja who isn't strange. Kakashi who is always late and reads porn in public. Gai who wears green spandex and shouts about Youth? The fifth Hokage who loves to drink and gamble?"

"So she's naturally like that?"

"Yeah."

"What about her aim. Several times we tried to wake her up and we had to dodge various sharp objects."

"That has a story behind it. She does that out of fear, instinct, and practice. As a child she was almost kidnapped. The ninja trying to abduct her didn't make it out of the room, Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku stopped them."

"She was almost kidnapped?"

"She was still very young. Some one broke into the compound to kidnap her to get revenge on Itachi. Itachi was the reason someone had a bad mission or something. It was during a night where Itachi and Shisui weren't in the village."

"What happened?"

(AN: please read Uchiha secret code. It's not long and explains everything.)

"I had heard that something happened, never heard what it was though."

"It make a little more sense now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No prob. Let's go again."

"Alright. Let's see what you got."

We practiced for the rest of the day. A few breaks here and there while I got my chakra back.

Leaf Village…

~Tsunade~

"I see you're all back. Have fun?"

'Yes we did Lady Tsunade.' Melia smiles, a real one too

"With the looks on your faces I'm not sure I want to know what you did."

"It's the greatest prank ever."

"We have to get going. We'll be by next weekend."

"Love you Ita-nii, Shi-nii."

Those two left and I can tell she already misses them.

"So, why don't you grab some nice casual clothes, then we can go out. You know there's this new movie playing. On top of that I have a small surprise on the way for you."

'I'll go get ready.'

She rushes up stairs and quickly comes back down a couple minutes later in a white t-shirt and some blue shorts; weapons included of course. 'She still uses that ability of hers often. I wish I could get her to speak more….'

~Ichigo~

The next day I continued to work on the clone jutsu. Before we head back, taking a couple breaks along the way so I could catch my breath.

'Ichi… I'm going to need you to come right back to the tower. There's something I need to do.'

'What is it?'

'You probably forgot since it's been so long. But there's a seal on you which hid your chakra.'

'What?'

'You used to live here. You had a seal placed on you before you and your mom left so you would think that you were born in Karakura. After the seal you still came here, you just remembered riding a car here. You didn't know about kamui until I told you.'

'So you're going to unseal my chakra… then what?'

'You should have better control of it and you should be able to remember what you did before.'

'What did I know before?'

'Not much. You were a little younger then four when you had the seal placed on you. So there's not much anyone could do when they're three. And I believe that you'll be able to use Sharingan.'

'Really?'

'You have been in tough battles. Sharingan should make it easier to do jutsu.'

'True. At least I'll be able to use chakra easier.'

'There's something else I should warn you about though. Something about you and me. I didn't even find out until last year…'

'What is it?'

"Hey Ichigo-san. Are you alright?" Ice asked me as I almost miss the last branch

"Hai." I tell her and keep going as I think over this new piece of information.

We reach the village gates and I keep walking towards the tower. Once there Melia will use Kamui to bring me to her own dimension.

"Are you ready?" I ask and she nods holding up a jar of ink and a brush.

"Where's the seal?" I ask

'One is on your back, it leads up to another to the base of the back of your neck.'

"Let's get started." I sigh, taking off my shirt.

'Sit on the ground. And here, you may want to bite on that.' She hands me a kunai, "Oh boy…" I mumble under my breath as I bite down. I feel the brush and the ink run over my back. It tickles my neck. When the brush lets up I feel her fingers on the base of the back of my neck. I don't have time to think about it because suddenly I feel a sharp pain. I bite down on the kunai.

'There you go. There's just one more. On your upper shoulder, left side.'

"Just do it." I tell her as I catch my breath.

'I'm going to wait a week or two before I release this seal. I want Naruto with me. And maybe someone else…'

"Who?"

'Never mind… don't worry about it.' She has a contemplative look in her eyes. The look that says she doesn't have it all planed out yet, so I know not to ask.

'Try Sharingan. Focus chakra into your eyes.'

I do as she instructs and everything still seems the same. She teleports us back to her cabin. 'Good job. You did it.' I suddenly grab my head in pain as I yell. I feel the memories rushing back of the time when I lived here. I vaguely feel Melia run her hands across my arm, suddenly the pain stops and the memories slow to a halt.

'I'll release the memories a few at a time. That way it won't hurt you. I'll release a few memories in several hours so your mind can sort through what it just regained.'

I look at her and notice how she's swaying a little. I place a hand on her side keeping her more stable. "Are you tired?"

'I'm fine, just a bit drained. It took a lot of chakra to release the two seals.' It was then I noticed the scent of something metallic and the feeling of liquid between my fingers. I look down and see blood running down her arm.

"Melia! Nani…"

"It was a blood seal. I'll be fine, I just made the cut a little too long is all." I grab her arm and inspect the cut. It wasn't too deep to kill her but it was pretty deep.

"I'm getting you to the Hokage." I lift her like a princess and start running through the trees to Hokage tower. I burst through the doors without knocking, knowing that she won't care if it's for Melia.

"What the hell do you…" I see her eyes widen in recognition of the situation "Melia! Everyone out now!"

Everyone rushes out at the sound of her sharp tone, full of authority.

"What happened?"

"Blood seal. She released it, but she made the cut deeper then she intended."

'I'm fine Hokage-sama.'

"I told you to just call me Tsunade. Thank kami it's not too deep. I can heal it easily." I watch as her hands glow with a light green hue. They skim across Melia's arm and it's instantly healed.

"Looks like it was just left untreated for a little too long. Now, the full story please."

"There was a seal placed on me when I was a child. It kept my chakra sealed and it also sealed some of my memories from when I lived here. It was a blood seal and Melia just released it. So now I can use Sharingan and I should be able to have a easier time using chakra."

'Remember though, the Sharingan is no shortcut. Still practice every jutsu, don't just copy. And no copying allies without their permission.'

"I knooooow." I drag out the last word as I roll my eyes

'The only ones who will be allowed to know are my Anbu squad. Who you will begin training with immediately.'

"I agree with Melia-chan." The Hokage says with authority

"Sounds like fun."

"Melia… No training for the rest of the day. I'm ordering you to take it easy. You're low on chakra and I doubt you ate anything today…" I look at her face, though it looks blank to a outsider, I knew the Hokage and I could read the emotions clearly. She definitely hadn't eaten today.

"I'll take care of that. Lady Hokage?" I ask knowing she'll knock me through a wall if I don't address her this way. "Would you like to accompany us to Ichiraku? My treat?" She smiles and nods.

'Naruto is watching the girls. They're doing homework since you have school day after tomorrow.' Melia tells me when I inquire about them, as she pulls her hair into a high pony tail before tying a scarf around it so she can hide her face.

"Good. I forgot about homework."

'I'll help. You can use clones to do it after I teach you the clone jutsu.'

"You mean after Sky-kun or Ice-chan or one of the others teaches him?"

'Fine…' I jump when Melia concedes. Apparently Melia found someone she knows not to argue with. This means I better respect her a little more then I usually do with people. (Cue chuckling; let's face it, he's blunt as hell in the anime.)

"Don't get all stiff around me Ichigo-san. Just be yourself like Melia is with me."

"Trust me. If Melia isn't arguing with you, that means I better show some respect or she'll beat me into the ground."

'Like you ever show respect to many people in the formal way.' I can hear Melia rolling her eyes 'I don't argue with Lady Tsunade because I respect her. She saved me a few times and she always looks out for me and Naruto.'

"What do you mean? You weren't in any serious danger were you?" the idea of Melia in serious trouble doesn't sit right with me.

'I'm a shinobi.' She replies simply.

"I know. You go on missions. Doesn't mean I have to like you being in danger."

'You're in danger all the time…' she points out dryly

"Different. I'm a boy and older, you're my little sister."

'Don't turn this into a 'just because you're a boy it's fine' thing because I'll get Ice to kick your ass.'

"Fine. You win…" 'Last thing I need is that woman trying to kick my ass.'

We all order ramen and head to the training grounds after parting with lady Hokage.

~Melia~

"You should know, I learned the clone jutsu while in wave."

'Prove it. How many can you make?'

I watch as Ichigo makes at least ten clones. 'Make ten more.' He does so. 'Again.' He tries but can't.

'Dispel them. Now sky-kun are you going to join us?'

I see Ichigo turn. Note to self, teach him about dampening his chakra to negligible levels and how to sense chakra.

Sky-kun comes out from behind a nearby tree, I catch him starring.

'What's wrong nii-chan?'

"I heard you were hurt. Are you alright; is there any pain?"

~Ichigo~

"She's fine, she was releasing a couple seals on me and one of them is a blood seal."

'I'm right here you know. I accidentally made one of the cuts a little too deep.'

I watch as Sky walks closer to her and suddenly it doesn't feel right to watch. So I head over a few yards just out of sight and work on some katas Melia and Ice-Chan showed me...

Through the next few weeks Melia drills me on katas, weapons training, and jutsu. She also mercilessly drilled me on chakra control.

"Kurosaki!"

"Sorry." Currently it's second to last period and the teacher caught me day dreaming for the umpteenth time today.

"I'll thank you to pay attention in my class."

"Sorry Sensei. You dropped the addition sign. And the answer is 48.985 by the way."

Sensei looks at the board and her notes and corrects her mistake. "That was correct Kurosaki. You were lucky this time."

I turn to see where Melia was sitting next to me… well sitting was a stretch, she was napping with her eyes open. I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead before it disappear. She's been working really hard lately, taking a lot of missions and training me. Not to mention all the school work both hers, mine and my sisters.

'I'll let her sleep…'

"Melia! Wake up!"

'Crap…' I step in front of Melia before sensei can wake her up.

"Kurosaki out of my way and sit down."

"No. Leave her alone."

"Kurosaki I'm going to write you up unless you sit down."

"No." I watch as the teacher freezes, I pick Melia up, careful to not disturb her slumber. Her head rests on my shoulder and I feel her worm her face into the crook of my neck. I start moving for the door, Melia in one arm, our bags in another. I walk right out the door, the teacher oddly enough doesn't say anything. Oh well, it works better for me. I walk out the door and head for home. An image flashes through my head, me and my sisters all jumping through the trees. Laughing and having a good time together; somehow I feel as though there's a slight sadness in everyone's eyes. The image stops as soon as it starts and I'm wondering what the hell that was.

"Nii-chan." Melia mumbles in her sleep. "…wan….ly… wan…fly… Ita…" Looks like she's dreaming of flying with Itachi. Although… "Sasuke…." Maybe she's dreaming more of making Sasuke fly while Itachi holds her back; judging by the dark tone in her voice.

"Yeah definitely on making Sasuke fly through the air into a mountain or two." I sweat drop

I place her on my bed and start cleaning the house before Yuzu get's home. Just after finishing the living room I hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs.

'Can I help?'

'If you want to. Mind starting on the cabinets while I do the floors?'

'Sure. Let's turn this into a training session too.' I wonder what Melia is up to as she turns towards the wall.

An hour later…

"Ichigo we're home." Yuzu's voice calls out from downstairs.

"Hey Ichigo, a couple of your friends came over." Karin calls.

"I'll be down in a sec."

I quickly go to signal Melia to wait only to find she's already gone as leaves lie on my floor. 'It's called the window.' I sigh heading down to see who came by.

Approaching the bottom of the steps I note blue hair out of the corner of my eyes…

Third person…

A man strolled down a street, seemingly unaware of the shadow following him. A girl with two twin pony tails followed him silently on the tops of street lights.

"I know you're there." The man said. The girl made no noise to acknowledge he'd said anything. The man sighs,

"Oh come on, it's useless hiding now. I've already called you out and I know I'm right about you following me."

"I'm amazed. Most can't detect me. Though I wasn't really bothering to even try."

"Really now? Is that right…" the man hums' in contemplation "So am I to assume you want something from me?"

"Not really. I just felt like going for a stroll and decided along the way to observe you. I don't understand emotions. Perhaps you can help me understand something?"

"What do you need help understanding?"

"How is it possible for someone you love, who in return loves you to…" his eyebrow raises as she asks her question.

"I see you can't answer either. Sorry for disturbing you. I look forward to seeing you again." She leaves silently, leaving the man to ponder the girls words and his own life.

~Ichigo~

I had gotten rid of our guest just a couple seconds ago with a little help from Karin.

"Up stairs you two, you have studying to do." I tell them and they seem to get the message as they run up the steps to my room. I lock the door before following them.

"I see you're back. What were you up to?"

"Just went for a walk. Room is sealed, no one can hear us. I heard there was a small problem?"

"One of my friends came by, he's getting suspicious."

"Hm?" she raises an eye brow

"He's curious about you, thinks you're up to something."

"Did you tell him?"

"Hell no. What you and I do is none of his business and I told him as much too."

~Melia~

I toss him a bracelet and he looks at it puzzled.

"Hahehehe. Start wearing that; especially when you leave the house, it should help with any suspicions."

"I barely have any chakra."

"It'll still help. It'll make it seem like your powers have stopped increasing. You'll seem more average."

"I was thinking why don't we spend the next week at your place?"

"Your father is one good reason. You're friend another."

"I know and let me stop you before you say school. I know you'll say school is important. Stop that."

"What do you mean?"

"Karin, I know you're laughing over there." I say turning my head

"I can't help it. The look on that idiots face was priceless."

"Alright that's enough, you both have homework to do while I cook dinner. Yuzu why don't you take the night off and just watch tv? I could use some time to work in the kitchen again so I don't get rusty." She heads out and we start on homework… 'Man I wish this damn homework would do itself.'

AN: Alright let's end it here. Merry Christmas everyone. Shout out to Kamui Senketsu her stories deserve so many more followers and reviewers then what they have.


	7. Wonderful news contest

Hello my wonderful readers. I know it's been a while since I last updated so allow me to share some good news to explain.

First; I have managed to figure out how to fix the plot hole I made in my story Kurosaki of the Fan. Second. I have already begun to re-write the first chapter; however do not expect it to be completely the same as I upload the new updated chapters. As in order to fix it I have to completely re-do the entire story. It will still have similar if not the same plot twists as my original plan, perhaps a few more...?

Second. For those of you who read my story/ stories I am sad that most of you don't review. Very few of you will follow but I very rarely get reviews. Not even a "good chapter" or a "I liked when/ how..." It makes me sad because for my readers who are authors, you know what reviews mean to us. To me it means that someone (other than my precious waifu) gives a crap about my writing. But still the fact that out of all of you, even fellow writers, you can't take five seconds to just tell me what you liked (So i can add more of it) or what you didn't like (So I don't do it again). My waifu being the exception since she stayed up late one night to read and leave a review on just about every chapter of one of my stories. Who is my waifu? that brings me to three.

Three. Sneak peak to the first person who PM's me the name of my waifu and the story they reviewed on. You get to pick the story you want a sneak peak of/ or spoiler for, but you have to be right. You have to be the first person, you have to have the correct name of my waifu. You have to have the correct story they left a review on just about every chapter for. Once someone wins I will repost this with numbers four and five. Good luck


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Sorry Im taking so long to update. I started college again so it's been busy with classes. And tonight my computer stopped working. I will be trying to write what I can when I can when I find a way but I'm probably going to be going a couple weeks without a computer again. Please stay with me and support me.


End file.
